


Rude Boy

by cheshirebear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fever, First Kiss, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kissing in the Rain, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Tarde lluviosa, falta de paraguas y resfriado inminente. Kagami se ve obligado a llevar a Kuroko a su casa ya que cae enfermo en mitad de la calle y, con una gran tormenta fuera, al final el jugador fantasma tendrá que pasar la noche en la guarida del tigre. ¿Saldrá ileso de la terrible tensión sexual que mantienen entre ellos?
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

El entrenamiento triplicado de Aida Riko siempre ha conseguido que los jugadores del Seirin se concentren tanto y queden tan exhaustos como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa fuera de la cancha, aunque esté cayendo el chaparrón del siglo, como sucede ahora mismo. Sólo cuando los sobrehumanos ejercicios de la joven entrenadora acaban y el equipo se dispone a marcharse, se percatan de la tormenta que hay fuera.

—Pero si cuando hemos empezado no había ni una nube... —dice Koganei con voz cansada y los hombros caídos, mirando con resignación la fuerte lluvia y el suelo embarrado.  
—No os preocupéis, chicos. En el gimnasio siempre hay algunos paraguas por si acaso. —les sonríe animadamente Riko, que no ha tenido que hacer el matador entrenamiento. Entra en el almacén del gimnasio y desde dentro añade con voz tenebrosamente aguda:— Espero que nadie enferme, ¿entendido?  
—Más vale hacerle caso. —susurra Hyuuga a sus compañeros, que se estremecen de terror al igual que él.  
—Venga, tened. —La chica sale del almacén con su imperturbable sonrisa con unos cuantos paraguas en mano.

Ordenadamente, el equipo de chicos va acercándose a Riko y cogiendo un paraguas por cabeza hasta que hay un par de ellos que se quedan con las manos vacías, mirando fijamente a la entrenadora en busca de soluciones.

—Anda, pues no hay para todos. En fin, supongo que podéis compartir lo que tenéis entre vosotros, ¿no? —Riko, con su propio paraguas y ya abrigada para salir, abre la sombrilla y agita la mano.— Bueno, chicos, tengo prisa. ¡Hasta mañana~!  
—¡Pero...! —Hyuuga se queda con una mano alzada, el rostro desencajado y la frase a medias cuando la chica sale prácticamente corriendo bajo la lluvia. Luego suspira y agacha los hombros.— ...podría haber ido con ella.  
—Puedes venir conmigo, Hyuuga. —le ofrece un sonriente Teppei, que abre el paraguas aún dentro del gimnasio.  
—¡Ni de coña! ¡Y cierra eso que da mala suerte!

Por otra parte, la persona que también se ha quedado sin paraguas aparte de Hyuuga es alguien que guarda silencio, en posición estática a pesar de estar tan cansado como los demás y sólo observa la situación con aparente indiferencia. Sus ojos celestes están ya clavados en la persona con la que piensa compartir paraguas.

—Kagami...  
—Sí, sí. —El pelirrojo, ya en la puerta del gimnasio, rueda los ojos y abre la sombrilla. Le ofrece un lugar bajo ella a Kuroko; ya imaginaba que el menudo chico le pediría directamente ir con él y quiere evitar el intercambio de palabras innecesario.— Date prisa.

Ajenos a la discusión que Hyuuga y Teppei mantienen aún sobre compartir o no paraguas, la pareja estrella del Seirin se despide de los demás compañeros y salen a la calle, bajo el oscuro y lluvioso cielo pero bien cubiertos por su sombrilla.  
Durante un buen rato caminan en absoluto silencio. Kuroko está distraído con las ondas que hacen las gotas al caer en los charcos que van encontrándose por la acera y Kagami está distraído con Kuroko.  
Intenta que no se le note, por supuesto, pero no deja de pensar en las connotaciones de la escena, pues lleva el tiempo suficiente en Japón como para saber que cuando dos personas van bajo el mismo paraguas es considerado como un acercamiento íntimo, casi una cita o cosa de enamorados.  
Traga saliva, mira hacia otro lado e intenta que el agarre en el mango del paraguas siga firme. No es que se sienta así de repente por el contexto de la situación. Hace ya un tiempo que la presencia -o no presencia- de Kuroko Tetsuya le... ¿molesta? ¿Le irrita? Ni siquiera sabría cómo describirlo, porque mucha otra gente le irrita o le molesta y no es en absoluto lo mismo, porque sigue aceptando la compañía del que es su sombra en la cancha de buena gana a pesar de saber las consecuencias emocionales que tiene para él.  
En resumen, se siente extraño con Kuroko. Cada vez cree notar más su presencia, no como antes, que le asustaba constantemente. Puede que sea porque los lazos se están reforzando a pesar de lo turbado que está respecto al peliazul en su interior; cada vez están más compenetrados. Vaya palabra, por cierto.  
_Compenetrados..._  
Sí, en sintonía, como si fuesen uno; totalmente compatibles dentro de la cancha, sincronizados y, sobre todo, compenetrados.

—¡Kagami! —La voz de Tetsuya, más alta de lo normal, hace que Taiga salga del aturdimiento.— ¿Es que no me oyes?  
—¿E- eh? —El pelirrojo parpadea, totalmente descolocado.  
—Que si quieres comer algo en el burguer antes de volver. —Han dejado de caminar y Kuroko, con la nariz y las mejillas algo rojas por el frío y la humedad, espera una respuesta. Su expresión es mayormente neutral, pero Kagami se da cuenta de que hay una pizca de desconcierto por su pequeño lapsus. Se supone que el jugador fantasma ya no podía cogerle por sorpresa o con la guardia baja y es justo lo que acaba de pasar.  
—Ah. Bueno. No sé...  
—Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido duro. —añade el ojiazul. Estornuda justo después, haciendo que Taiga arquee las cejas.— Tenemos que comer para recuperarnos.  
—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?  
—Me he enfriado un poco.

Mientras Kuroko le mira con sus redondos e indiferentes ojos, Kagami se da cuenta de que el más bajo tiene parte de su ropa mojada por la lluvia y que tal vez el enrojecimiento de su normalmente pálido rostro no indique nada bueno. Como ha dicho Riko, no pueden enfermar. Además, verle así le despierta unas tremendas ganas de protegerlo y cuidarle de la mejor manera que sabe... que es empujándolo hacia la hamburguesería que suelen frecuentar, que está justo a su lado, por eso Kuroko había dejado de caminar a esa altura del camino y llamado su atención.

—Siéntate mientras pido algo y entra en calor o Riko va a cabrearse. —refunfuña Taiga, señalando el sitio habitual que ocupaban y dejando la sombrilla empapada en el paragüero.

Tetsuya obedece y se aleja sin decir nada, frotándose los antebrazos y teniendo un visible estremecimiento mientras se sienta. No sabría decirse si es por el frío que tiene o porque él, igual que todos en el Seirin, temen a su entrenadora.  
La comida no tarda en llegar a manos de Kagami: una montaña de hamburguesas en una bandeja más un par de bebidas, como siempre. Sólo una cosa de cada es para Tetsuya, lo demás es para el estómago del tigre.  
Mientras comen, el 10 del Seirin no quita ojo al otro, que va dando mordisquitos a su comida como si estuviese absorto en la mesa. A Taiga le parece que cada vez tiene la cara más roja y, aunque ese toque de color le dé un encanto especial, le preocupa. De verdad tiene pinta de estar enfermando.

—En cuanto llegues a tu casa deberías meterte en la cama y descansar. —dice Kagami sin poder reprimirlo. Su expresión, normalmente tosca, se ha suavizado.  
—Tú también. —le contesta el otro sin mirarle, cogiendo su bebida y agarrando la pajita con los labios. Entonces el pelirrojo alza una mano y, apartando un par de mechones celestes del 11 del Seirin, le toca la frente.  
—Creo que... que tienes fiebre... —farfulla el tigre, amedrentado por la mirada limpia y sorprendida de su sombra, ahora clavada en la suya. El sonrojo en el rostro del más pequeño parece aumentar, pero Taiga se recuerda a si mismo que debe ser por el inminente resfriado.  
—Me encuentro bien. —acaba contestando Kuroko, algo esquivo. Habiéndose acabado ya la comida y la bebida, se levanta muy seguro de si mismo pero sólo consigue tambalearse hacia un lado en el proceso.  
—Sí, seguro. —La estrella del Seirin se levanta también antes de que el jugador fantasma pierda del todo el equilibrio y le coge por un hombro.— Vámonos ya, anda.

Aunque se muerde el labio y no le mira a los ojos, Kuroko asiente y caminan juntos hacia la salida. Le hubiese seguido rebatiendo a Kagami como suele hacer, pero el más alto está siendo más amable de lo habitual y eso no le disgusta en absoluto. La ilusión de un Taiga amable se rompe en cuanto llegan al paragüero y se da cuenta de que la sombrilla que habían traído ha desaparecido. Cabreado, mira alrededor con su feroz mirada rojiza, como si alguien de por allí fuese el ladrón. Acto seguido, echa un vistazo hacia la calle sólo para comprobar que sigue lloviendo con fuerza.

—¡Joder! —suelta sin ningún tipo de filtro, haciendo que varias personas se sobresalten.  
—No seas maleducado en público, Kagami. —le reprende Kuroko con voz neutral, observando él también la lluvia de fuera.— Podemos esperar.  
—No, claro que no. —encara a Tetsuya como si estuviese diciendo una estupidez tremenda por la que pelearse, pero el joven estornuda otra vez y el enfado disminuye en su lenguaje corporal.— No hay otro remedio...  
—¿Cómo? —Kuroko se está frotando la nariz con el reverso de la mano justo cuando recibe la enorme chaqueta del uniforme de Seirin en toda la cara.— ¿...qué haces?  
—Cúbrete con eso.  
—Pero...  
—Cállate y date prisa. —gruñe Kagami justo antes de salir a la calle en manga corta, con las manos en los bolsillos del chándal y los hombros encogidos.  
—...gracias. —susurra el más pequeño para si.

El paso de los jóvenes bajo la lluvia se vuelve acelerado, casi igual que el de la gente que tampoco lleva paraguas y buscan el refugio más cercano. Taiga, al ser más alto, lleva un ritmo más ligero que a Tetsuya le cuesta seguir, sobre todo porque, a pesar de la protección que le ofrece la chaqueta extra que lleva, ya está calado hasta los huesos y no puede dejar de temblar, sintiéndose febril e incluso mareado.  
El pelirrojo no se da cuenta del estado de su compañero hasta que siente una mano apoyándose en su espalda y para en seco de caminar. Al girarse para ver qué ocurre, se encuentra con el jugador fantasma cogiendo aire como puede y con las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

—¿Kuroko? —pregunta, agachándose ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Le pone una gran mano sobre la cabeza a modo de paraguas, como si así pudiese parar toda la lluvia que sigue mojándole.— ¿Puedes... caminar?  
—Mnh... —El aludido asiente con la cabeza, pero sigue apoyado en Taiga. Los truenos resuenan por encima de los edificios que les rodean, amenazantes.— Sí...  
—No te creo.  
—Me da igual. Estoy... estoy bien. —Estornudo, estremecimiento y los ojos celestes cada vez más entrecerrados. Kagami arruga la nariz, molesto por la cabezonería de su sombra.  
—No lo estás, idiota. —El ceño del pelirrojo se frunce y su paciencia se acaba cuando siente cómo las piernas de Kuroko flaquean, a punto de ceder. Bufa y mira alrededor por si alguien está prestándoles atención, pero todo el mundo se oculta el rostro con el paraguas, con prisa por llegar al destino que sea que tengan así que... opta por agilizar las cosas y coger a Kuroko en brazos.— Que sepas que te odio.  
—Kagami, no-...  
—Ni una palabra. —Con una mano en su espalda y otra en la flexión trasera de sus rodillas, hace que el más pequeño se pegue a su pecho.— Y agárrate bien o te suelto.

Al 11 del Seirin le pilla tan por sorpresa aquel caballeroso gesto que no puede más que obedecer a su luz de manera tímida y algo mecánica. Rodea el fuerte y moreno cuello del jugador de baloncesto cuando éste empieza a caminar con grandes zancadas para acortar el trayecto lo máximo posible.  
Aunque los dos están ya mojadísimos, siente una agradable calidez en el pecho y podría decirse que está genuinamente cómodo, como si cada paso de Taiga se acompasase a los latidos de su corazón. Al final se deja arrastrar por esas oleadas febriles y el extraño confort de la situación y deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Kagami.  
El gesto sólo hace tragar saliva al mayor, que está muy concentrado en caminar rápido y en seguir con la mirada fija hacia el frente, pero entonces una mano suave y ágil le sube por el cuello hasta colar los dedos entre los mechones rojos y empapados de su nuca.  
Taiga tensa los brazos que agarran a su sombra y aprieta la mandíbula. ¿Por qué se le eriza el vello con el sofoco que le está dando? ¿Y si está enfermando él también?

—Kagami... —sisea de repente el peliazul, prácticamente pegado a su oreja.  
—¿Qué? —contesta brusco, con el ceño fruncido. Se ha sobresaltado tanto, que ha aminorado el paso pero aun así intenta seguir centrado en el camino.  
—Eres cálido. —murmura Kuroko. Ahora el pelirrojo siente la nariz mojada y fría del pálido chico acariciándole el cuello. No puede más, frena en seco y baja la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su sombra. Están muy cerca, pero la expresión de Kuroko es tranquila, afable... y definitivamente febril.— Y también eres muy bueno con los niños.  
—Dios. Estás delirando. —Taiga no sabe si eso le alivia o justo lo contrario, pero no le da tiempo a decidirlo porque de repente Tetsuya le agarra la cara, poniendo las palmas contra sus mejillas.— Eh-  
—Yo... no deliro. —Parece muy serio pero sus ojos celestes cada vez están más entrecerrados y vidriosos, su cara más roja.  
—Entonces qué estás-

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, Kuroko hace callar a Kagami más rápido de lo que nadie ha podido jamás. Como si fuese un gesto natural entre ellos y aprovechando que sus pálidas manos aún están en las mejillas ajenas, simplemente acorta esos molestos centímetros entre un rostro y otro y le besa. Es un beso tierno, delicado; sólo un par de labios dándose a conocer por primera vez de manera aniñada y algo torpe. También es húmedo por la lluvia, pero en absoluto frío como las gotas de la misma: esa simple presión que ejerce Tetsuya sobre sus labios hace que en su cuerpo se prenda la llama tan rápido como cuando se enciende un mechero.  
Coge aire fuertemente por la nariz, sus brazos aprietan más al chico al que sostiene y se olvida por completo de que están en mitad de la calle, bajo la lluvia y que uno de los dos está enfermo... cosa que sólo recuerda cuando la cabeza de Kuroko cae hacia un lado y vuelve a quedar sobre su propio hombro, dejándole con cara de bobo.  
Echa una breve mirada al peliazul y ve que se ha dormido de repente. Con cuidado, Taiga pega la mejilla contra la frente empapada del más pequeño y nota lo caliente que está a pesar de la fría lluvia.

—Joder. Mierda. —masculla para si mismo.

Se recoloca mejor al chico que lleva en brazos y mira alrededor para volver a poner los pies en la tierra, reubicarse. Le cuesta un poco centrarse después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero no tarda demasiado en darse cuenta de que su apartamento está en la siguiente calle.  
Algo en las entrañas le dice que lo que está pensando no acaba de estar bien moralmente, pero su sentido más lógico le dice que tiene que secar a Kuroko y ayudarle a recuperarse de la inminente gripe lo antes posible.  
Así que toma una decisión y echa a correr hacia su apartamento, queriendo no darle más vueltas al asunto.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de las llaves y una puerta cerrándose hace que los ojos de Tetsuya empiecen a parpadear débilmente. Siente el cuerpo flácido, pero alguien le lleva en brazos por un sitio oscuro del que no logra reconocer las siluetas. Sólo por la manera de sostenerle, recuerda que va en brazos de Kagami, también que está así porque le ha dado un subidón de fiebre y luego... le ha besado. ¿Pero y después de eso?

—Hmn... Kagami. —le llama con voz ronca, intentando erguir la cabeza. Justo después el pelirrojo enciende una lamparita que le hace entrecerrar los ojos azules y reconocer un dormitorio.— ¿Dónde...?  
—En mi casa. —contesta él rápidamente. Su voz suena extraña, tensa y algo distante. Tal vez besarle no haya sido una buena idea.  
—Tu casa... —murmura Tetsuya. Justo después Kagami le deja caer sobre el gran colchón de mantas revueltas y eso le hace volver en si de repente y exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones.— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta queda flotando en el aire como si fuese un tema tabú que paraliza al jugador de baloncesto ahí de pie, pero tras un instante de tenso silencio arquea una ceja y observa a su sombra mientras entra por una de las puertas que tiene el cuarto. Kuroko le sigue con la mirada y cuando el pelirrojo sale de allí, lleva ropa seca puesta y tiene una toalla sobre la cabeza y otra en la mano.

—Porque está más cerca que tu casa y te has desmayado en mi hombro. —Su respuesta es escueta y lógica; lo que es realmente revelador en esa acción es que a mitad de frase le aparte la mirada y justo después le tire la toalla al 11 del Seirin en la cara.  
—Qué amable. —responde el menor, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada tras la toalla. Luego nota cómo unas grandes manos le agarran los pies, le quitan los zapatos y los calcetines. A duras penas, consigue erguir el torso y quedar sentado.— Puedo hacer eso solo.  
—Claro, igual que caminar antes. —farfulla Taiga. Niega con la cabeza y, aún agachado, aprovecha que Kuroko se ha incorporado y le desabotona la chaqueta del uniforme de Seirin.  
—Esta vez lo digo en serio. —La chaqueta empapada cae al suelo; las grandes manos del tigre dudan un poco antes de aferrarse a la tela del pantalón mojado también, para sorpresa de Tetsuya.— Oye.  
—Te he dicho que lo hago yo. —El pelirrojo da un tirón a los pantalones del chándal hasta dejárselo por las rodillas. Es tan brusco que Kuroko le agarra el pelo rojo al tigre, ya sea por el susto, por los nervios o como aviso.  
—Y yo he dicho... que puedo hacerlo solo. —mientras habla, el 11 y el 10 del Seirin forcejean, teniendo el 10 una amplia ventaja ante un 11 tan débil y febril.

Una de las piernas pálidas y no muy musculadas de Tetsuya sale del pantalón mojado, pero sólo para poder poner un pie desnudo en el rostro de Kagami y así intentar apartarlo de él. El pelirrojo maldice de manera ininteligible, tal vez en inglés, a la vez que el menor le suelta del pelo y usa su cara de palanca para apartarse de él y huir colchón arriba. Por lo menos consigue quitarle los pantalones empapados, que tira al suelo con su mala leche natural.

—¡Deja de hacer el imbécil! —le grita Taiga mientras se pone de pie. Sube al colchón, dispuesto a acabar lo que ha comenzado a pesar de que Kuroko manotea sin mirar hacia atrás e intenta seguir gateando boca abajo por la cama.— Ven aquí.  
—N-no. Kagami... —A pesar de la negativa, el tigre agarra un brazo del menor y lo gira, haciéndole quedar boca arriba. Se encuentra con un rostro enrojecido, casi jadeante por el esfuerzo, el pelo revuelto y un cuerpo medio desnudo que tiene claro que desea bajo él, entre sus piernas. Su mirada está tan fija en su cuerpo y es tan penetrante y candente que Tetsuya acaba desviando los ojos hacia otro lado.— ...guarro.  
—¿Q-¿¡Qué!? —Kagami le suelta el brazo que seguía sosteniendo por la muñeca como si la piel del otro quemase; ahora es su turno de enrojecerse, sólo que él no tiene como excusa la fiebre.— ¡No le des la vuelta a las cosas, idiota!  
—Tú me has dado la vuelta a mí.  
—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡Agh! —Kagami se frota la cara con ambas manos y respira hondo entre sus dedos como si fuese una bestia enjaulada; no puede perder los estribos. Por otra parte, Kuroko le observa de reojo, amasando la sábana que tiene bajo él con las manos por el nudo de nervios que tiene en el estómago. Le gusta jugar y llevar al límite al tigre, pero el terreno sobre el que camina ahora es uno en el que nunca ha estado con el número 10.  
—Es un juego de palabras. —añade para suavizar la situación con su voz neutra de siempre. Espera pacientemente a que Taiga se tome unos segundos y cuando éste se quita las manos de la cara, parece volver a la normalidad.  
—Pues no tiene ninguna gracia. Venga, deja de ser un capullo que me estás empapando la cama. —Kagami hace un gesto vago con la mano, refiriéndose a la camiseta que Tetsuya aún lleva puesta.— Y vas a dejar que te ayude. Sí o sí.  
—Bueno. —suspira el otro.

Como si fuese un niño al que no le consienten, el peliazul alza los brazos y se queda sin hacer nada más. El gesto es tan sumiso y le da tanta vía libre a Kagami que antes de hacer nada traga saliva con dificultad y se concentra; es sólo quitar una camiseta, no pasa nada. No pasa nada.  
Dejando caer parte de su peso en las caderas de Tetsuya para más comodidad, lleva las grandes manos al bajo de la camiseta y la empieza a subir, destapando una piel casi tan pálida como la tela que la cubre. Su vientre plano y las costillas marcadas son exactamente como las imaginaba, al igual que los pequeños y claros pezones; la visión le hace entreabrir los labios, sentir cómo incluso saliva más de la cuenta, pero no deja de subir la camiseta hasta que Kuroko saca la cabeza y los brazos de ella.  
A la vez que lanza la empapada tela a algún lugar de la habitación, una de sus manos se atreve a acercarse a uno de los costados del jugador fantasma; su cintura parece tan pequeña en comparación con su mano... Tetsuya, por su parte, observa esa peligrosa mano con la respiración contenida y manteniendo la postura en la que le ha dejado el tigre al quitarle la camiseta. Kagami parece tan absorto en su cuerpo que teme hacer cualquier movimiento e incluso respirar. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y llenas de fuego, observando un cuerpo que a sus ojos es de apariencia frágil y pura.  
El autocontrol del jugador estrella del Seirin llega a su límite y arrastra la mano tan grande como es desde el costado hasta el vientre del chico de ojos celestes, que ya sin poder aguantar más tampoco, suelta un pequeño sonido de placer por el estremecimiento que le causa.  
Como si ese casi inaudible quejido fuese una alarma de fuego, Taiga se sobresalta y se queda paralizado, con el rostro desencajado un segundo. Después prácticamente salta de la cama para quitarse de encima de Tetsuya y ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación para recoger la ropa mojada del suelo.

—Yo... esto. Voy a... ropa. —dice Kagami, como si hubiese olvidado su segundo idioma de repente y con los brazos llenos de ropa que gotea.— Medicina. Eso. Ahora vengo. Y te tapas con las mantas. No te muevas.

Y de manera tan confusa como ha empezado la situación, así acaba.  
Tetsuya, con la respiración agitada y ya no por la fiebre, parpadea varias veces y se queda con los ojos azules clavados en el techo, sin moverse aún. Lentamente se moja los labios, cierra los ojos y se acomoda mejor en la cama, acariciándose allí donde la mano de Kagami ha dejado un camino de fuego. En la calle, cuando le había besado... no estaba delirando. Quería hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo.  
Con movimientos costosos, va irguiéndose en la cama revuelta para coger la toalla que antes le había tirado el otro y seguir secándose el cabello azul. De fondo, escucha a Kagami moverse en otra zona del apartamento, abriendo y cerrando armarios y sonidos por el estilo, como si estuviese haciendo algo en la cocina probablemente.  
Si no ha entendido mal, su luz pretende prestarle algo de ropa seca, así que se toma la libertad de deshacerse de la ropa interior, que también se le había mojado con la incesable lluvia. Justo después, escucha los pasos de Kagami regresando a la habitación, así que se mueve todo lo rápido que puede para taparse con las mantas de la cama hasta la barbilla.

—En la televisión están diciendo que lo de ahí fuera es casi un tifón y que por lo menos hasta mañana no bajará la intensidad del viento y la lluvia. —dice Taiga mientras entra con dos tazas humeantes y sin mirar directamente al chico que está en su cama.  
—Entonces debería irme antes de que empeore.  
—No digas gilipolleces. Ten. —bufa el mayor, ofreciéndole después una de las tazas a Kuroko.  
—Gracias. —El 11 del Seirin suelta las mantas y agarra la taza con ambas manos, agradeciendo lo caliente que está. Al probar el contenido se relame: es leche con cacao.— No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le guste el dulce.  
—Pf. Qué tendrá que ver la pinta que tenga con lo que me gusta. —contesta el otro, quitándole importancia. Se sienta en el borde del colchón, deja su taza en la mesilla y abre un cajón de la misma, rebuscando hasta encontrar una tableta de medicina para los síntomas de la gripe.— Y luego te tomas un par de éstas.  
—No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias, Kagami.  
—Claro que hace falta. —La respuesta es inmediata y contundente, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la habitación para más énfasis.— O sea... Si enfermas de verdad la entrenadora nos matará.  
—Ya. —Kuroko baja la mirada a su taza y se crea un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Kagami se estira y coge su propia taza de la mesilla para beber su leche con cacao y así no tener que responder nada más de momento.— Entonces... ¿puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?  
—Ah. Uhm. Sí. —A pesar de que era lo que Kagami quería decir desde el principio, poner la situación en palabras tan claras le crea nerviosismo. Para intentar parecer más casual, se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás y se apoya con una mano en el colchón, haciendo que todos los músculos de su brazo se marquen de manera visible al llevar camiseta de tirantes.— Eso haremos.  
—¿...eh? —Al escuchar lo último que dice, Kuroko sale de un breve trance en el que había entrado por culpa del físico trabajado y visible de su luz.— ¿Qué haremos?  
—...¿domir?  
—Oh. Sí, supongo. —Después Tetsuya bebe de su taza. " _¿Supongo?_ " se pregunta nerviosamente por dentro Kagami, imitándole y bebiendo.  
—Puedes dormir en mi cama. —le dice a media voz, tomándose un momento antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos.— Pero sólo porque estás enfermo, eh.  
—¿Dónde dormirás tú entonces? —pregunta Tetsuya, adaptándose al tono de voz del otro. Es todo culpa de la fiera mirada parda del tigre, que le hace derretirse por dentro cuando le observa con esa intensidad, a esa distancia.  
—Pues... —titubea ante la expectación de su sombra y mira hacia un lado.— Supongo que en el sofá.  
—Pero en la cama hay suficiente sitio para los dos. —murmura con un hilo de voz contenida Kuroko, sintiendo ya la adrenalina sólo por haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Esa prácticamente proposición hace que los ojos bermejos de Taiga vuelvan a subir y encontrarse con los celestes de Tetsuya. El corazón del más pequeño empieza a acelerarse y, aunque coge aire por la nariz, entreabre los labios. Está esperando una respuesta.  
Uno de los motivos que les hace estar tan compenetrados es que, cuando la ocasión lo requiere, Kuroko pavimenta el camino que Kagami tiene que seguir. Le hace ir por un buen camino y lo recorren juntos. Casi siempre se entienden.  
La respuesta de Taiga es seguir ese camino que su sombra está haciendo para él y, lentamente, como si en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo, empieza a inclinarse hacia un lado, acortando distancias.  
A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente y el poco autocontrol del que goza el pelirrojo, se toma un tiempo para observar al chico de ojos claros de su cama. Sus labios pálidos y finos, sus hombros y clavículas sin tela que los cubra, sus brazos de aspecto débil que ocultan una tremenda fortaleza... Sus ojos de fiera hambrienta recorren una y otra vez toda parte visible del otro, que ya siente que se le va a salir el corazón por la garganta. Están tan cerca ya que sienten el aliento en la cara del otro...  
Entonces las tazas que cada uno tenían aún en las manos chocan, haciendo un tintineo que rompe el momento de manera abrupta, tajante. Kagami parpadea y se aleja de golpe, con un movimiento mecánico; mira al frente, aprieta la mandíbula y parece negarse algo a si mismo moviendo la cabeza. Está perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

—Tómate la medicina. —El tigre se levanta de la cama y le quita la taza ya vacía a Kuroko, que cierra los ojos momentáneamente por culpa del fiasco. Ya ni se acordaba de que se encontraba mal y no cree que esas medicinas le hagan sentir mejor.— Puedes usar la ropa que hay en el sillón de la esquina.  
—Sí, pero- —El ojiazul se traba con sus propias palabras, vacila e intenta que su voz suene normal. Por lo menos ha conseguido que su luz frene antes de salir de la habitación.— ¿...dónde vas?  
—Vaya pregunta. —Kagami suspira pero no se gira para responderle.— A dormir al sofá.

Casi siempre se entienden. Casi siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Lleva un buen rato a oscuras, medicina tomada y ropa puesta... a medias, porque ningún pantalón de chándal de Kagami le queda bien, todos son enormes. Así que ahí está, solo en una cama enorme, envuelto en mantas y ropa que huelen al chico que le gusta y con un insomnio tremendo patrocinado por la maldita tormenta de fuera. Cada trueno que cae parece más sonoro que el anterior y el rayo más resplandeciente, iluminando toda la habitación.  
Entre relámpago y relámpago se permite darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado desde que han salido de entrenar. Lo más importante es que ha besado a Kagami... y que él también parece querer hacerlo pero al mínimo contratiempo, corta de golpe la situación.  
Tenía una ligera idea de que eso podría llegar a ocurrir, pero no quería forzar la situación, simplemente quería que... ocurriese. Creía que llegaría un punto en el que, si tenía que pasar y teniendo en cuenta lo fogoso que es Taiga, pasaría. Ahora ya no está tan seguro de que pueda ocurrir de manera natural, pero sí está seguro de que Kagami quiere. Por lo menos quiere besarle. Cree.  
Bufa y se incorpora en la cama, quedándose con la mirada fija en el oscuro vacío. Si no resuelve esto no va a poder dormir.  
Tiene la opción de no hacer nada, dejar que aquello pase y seguir esperando a que su luz se lance si es que quiere hacerlo pero... ¿y si con el tiempo pierde la atención conseguida hasta ahora? Sería doloroso y tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra prácticamente. Y no dormir esa noche, claro.  
Por otra parte, está en una situación de ahora o nunca: Kagami ya sabe lo que hay, aunque quiera ignorarlo. Si quiere alejarse de él por lo sucedido hoy, lo hará. ¿Qué importa si mueve los hilos para intentar llegar más lejos? Tal vez lo único que frena a Taiga es que, en el fondo, es un chico inocente y, supone, virgen. Tal vez no sepa manejar la situación y por eso la evita, en cambio él... Él sí sabe manejar la situación y, en parte, teme que su luz descubra eso de él. ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si le asquea?  
Sacude la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esos pensamientos a la vez que aparta las mantas violentamente para dejar caer las piernas desnudas por el borde de la cama. Sea como sea, no es una persona cobarde y él sí tiene claro lo que quiere.  
Tiene que saber lo que Kagami quiere, así que se decide y se levanta del colchón con ímpetu.

**.**

No le es difícil ser sigiloso y ocultar su presencia. Sus pies no hacen ningún ruido al arrastrarse por la moqueta ni la puerta del cuarto cruje cuando la abre y asoma la cabeza al salón. Ve los brazos de Kagami cruzados detrás de la cabeza, tumbado cuan largo es en el sofá cama, que por muy ancho que sea, no cumple de la misma manera con la longitud, por lo que los pies del jugador de baloncesto sobresalen por el otro extremo. Es demasiado grande para dormir ahí.  
Tetsuya se acerca sin prisa, aunque ya no tan convencido de lo que se dispone a hacer. Antes de alcanzar el sofá, el cielo vuelve a crujir y Kagami, que sigue despierto también, cierra los ojos durante un instante, harto de comerse la cabeza y de la dichosa tormenta que sólo agrava la situación. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos hay una silueta justo delante del sofá que parece un fantasma.

—¿¡Qué COÑ-!? —Sobresaltado, se yergue en el sofá agarrando la manta que le cubre hasta que se da cuenta de que sólo es Kuroko.— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué cojones...? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? —pregunta a trompicones, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañero de equipo.  
—No me encuentro mal. —murmura en esa camiseta que no es suya y le queda absurdamente grande.— Pero no me gustan las tormentas.  
—Venga ya, ¿tienes miedo? —Los ojos le resbalan sin querer hasta las piernas desnudas de Kuroko y siente una tensión involuntaria en los músculos del vientre que le hace encogerse un poco más, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas flexionadas. Mierda.  
—No me dan miedo, he dicho que no me gustan. —El más pequeño sigue ahí de pie y, tanto el tono de su voz como su titubeo, hacen que el otro siga callado y expectante, sabiendo que no ha acabado de hablar.— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?  
—¿Cómo? ¿A-Aquí? ¿Los dos? —Kagami se encoge más pero el otro ya está sentándose en el borde del sofá cama, tirando un poco de la manta con esa expresión imperturbable suya.— Kuroko, qué...  
—Por favor. —le corta el menor. Se queda a medio tapar, observándole directamente y con la mayor suavidad que puede transmitir con su limpia mirada.  
—Bueno... vale. Vale. —Desconcertado por esa extraña expresión y lo que le ha hecho sentir, cede y el peliazul se coloca a su lado, tapándose hasta arriba y dándole la espalda.

Poco a poco, Kagami va destensándose y se tumba en el hueco que tiene entre el respaldo del sofá cama y la espalda de Kuroko. Intenta quedarse tumbado boca arriba, pero así no consigue conciliar el sueño, además... está demasiado apretado. El sofá cama es bastante ancho, pero no para su espalda y una persona de más.

—Kagami.  
—Qué quieres ahora.  
—Estoy en el borde, me vas a tirar. —Taiga bufa, pero sabe que es cierto.  
—Pues te podrías haber quedado en la maldita cama si no querías estar así. —A pesar de sus palabras, el pelirrojo se remueve y se tumba de lado, encarando la espalda del otro.— ¿Mejor? —refunfuña.  
—Uhm... —El menor también se remueve hasta que consigue encajarse con el mayor, que se tensa al momento.— Ahora sí.

La tormenta de fuera queda en segundo plano comparada con la que hay en la cabeza de Kagami en ese mismo momento. Tiene un nudo tan apretado en la garganta que le es imposible tragar, apenas puede respirar con normalidad y es incapaz de siquiera parpadear, todo por culpa del maldito jugador fantasma. No puede dejar de pensar en que tiene el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo, en que apenas lleva ropa... ¿Y si no lleva nada más que esa camiseta que le ha cogido prestada?  
Aprieta la mandíbula y sus piernas dan un pequeño espasmo, como si quisiera encoger el cuerpo por temor a que se refleje en sus pantalones lo que aquella imagen mental le provoca. " _Deja de pensar en sus piernas, por Dios. Deja. De. Pensar._ " se repite una y otra vez con el corazón desbocado.  
Kuroko no se mueve ni un ápice durante los tortuosos minutos que pasa Kagami intentando volver a la normalidad, pensando en cualquier cosa que aleje las imágenes sugestivas de su mente. Cuando por fin cree haber recobrado el control sobre su propio cuerpo, suelta un largo suspiro de alivio, percatándose entonces de que el menor hace rato que no da señales de vida. ¿Tal vez se ha dormido? Espera que sí y que no haya notado absolutamente nada, así él igual también puede relajarse y echar ni que sea una cabezadita...  
Es entonces cuando nota una sutil caricia de un pie en la espinilla que vuelve a dejarle petrificado.

—Es verdad que eres cálido, Kagami. —susurra el número 11, buscando los pies ajenos con los propios para entrelazarlos.— Me refiero a tu temperatura corporal.  
—...¿vuelves a delirar? —contesta costosamente el otro tras un larguísimo silencio. Siente que le va a explotar la cabeza.  
—No he delirado en ningún momento. Además, si tuviese fiebre yo estaría más caliente que tú y no es así.

La facilidad y aparente normalidad con la que Kuroko Tetsuya dice esas dos contundentes frases y el distraído y natural movimiento que hace para recolocarse contra él y apretar más la retaguardia contra su regazo hacen que se desate una batalla feroz en la ya de por si tormentosa cabeza del pelirrojo.

" _¿Debería hacer... algo?_  
 _Como le toque un pelo huirá de mí y llamará a la Generación de los Milagros para que me rompan las piernas._  
 _Pero antes me ha besado._  
 _Pero estaba delirando por la fiebre._  
 _¿Y por qué ahora ha vuelto y...?_  
 _¡Porque no le gustan las tormentas, joder! ¡Si me lo ha dicho!_  
 _¿...y está haciendo piececitos y restregándose?_  
 _¡Como le toque un pelo, Aomine me va a cortar los hue-!_  
 _¿¡Y qué coño lleva debajo de la camiseta que le he prestado!?_  
 _¡Un jodido cinturón de castidad que Akashi le habrá puesto!_  
 _¿¡Y si no lleva NADA!?_  
... **mierda**."

Sus delirios se cortan en seco y siente en su mente una cuenta atrás hacia el desastre, como si fuese una bomba. Tres, dos, uno... erección.  
Intenta esconder la evidencia encogiéndose de nuevo, pero Kuroko le ha acorralado de tal manera contra el respaldo del sofá que no hay espacio para hacer esa maniobra evasiva y la obvia dureza queda tan atrapada como él mismo. Ahora sí que no puede escapar. Kuroko se va a dar cuenta. Lo va a notar.

—Kagami.  
—Qué. —contesta el aludido bruscamente, pisando al otro al hablar.  
—Estás algo tenso. —le dice Tetsu con lentitud. Los labios del tigre se aprietan al instante y sus ojos se estrechan: puede que alguien corriente no se diese cuenta, pero la luz sabe perfectamente cómo suena la voz de su sombra cuando está sonriendo.  
—¿A qué juegas? —sisea Kagami. El desconcierto y la vergüenza se van desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando se da cuenta de que esa situación no es casual y que el chico de apariencia inocente sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo. Algo oscuro y ardiente empieza a burbujearle por dentro.  
—No estoy jugando. —Pero el peliazul vuelve a removerse de una manera demasiado obvia, demasiado descarada, haciendo que su dureza se roce contra él. Kagami suelta el aire por la nariz, se muerde el labio y Kuroko sonríe más.— Sólo juego en la cancha.  
—Y una mierda. —gruñe con frustración y rabia contenida. Una de sus grandes manos se engancha en la pequeña cintura del menor, como si quisiera controlar el maldito contoneo que le está llevando al límite de su pobre autocontrol.— Juegas dentro y fuera.  
—No te entiendo, Kagami. —Ahora es el momento de Tetsuya para morderse el labio y ahogar un sonido delator. Le encanta sentir el fuerte agarrón que le da en la cintura, la erección contra el trasero, pero es aún mejor cuando el tigre guarda silencio y empieza a bajar la mano por su costado, con fuerza e intensidad, hasta que llega al principio de su muslo y los dedos rozan el final de la camiseta y el inicio de su piel. Ahí la mano frena y el jugador fantasma puede coger aire para continuar hablando.— Creo que el que quiere jugar... eres tú.  
—Deja de molestar, Kuroko... —advierte el tigre, apretando los dedos que han alcanzado la pálida piel del chico. Ahora es él mismo quien empuja hacia delante con la pelvis, rozándose. Ha olvidado por completo todo su discurso interior de hace un rato, siente que va cuesta abajo y sin frenos.  
—¿Estoy molestando? —pregunta con una extraña dulzura, ladeando ligeramente el cuerpo para mirar por encima del hombro a su luz. Sus mejillas están rojas, los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula tensa, pero esta vez no es por ningún resfriado. Kagami se da cuenta de que le está seduciendo de verdad, que Kuroko sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo y, además, lo está consiguiendo de una manera sorprendente.  
—Sí. —contesta. A pesar de ello, siente una tímida mano sobre la suya, haciendo que arrastre la palma más abajo, que abarque más piel, que empiece a rodear el muslo con sus largos dedos y los cuele por el interior de su pierna...— Kuroko, si no paras te voy a-...  
—Hmn... —Al ojiazul se le escapa una exhalación entre los labios cuando siente los dedos de Taiga cerca de su ingle y el tirón en la entrepierna ajena, dura como una piedra. Incluso en la excitación logra que se sincronicen, piensa. A pesar de que Kagami sea tímido, está haciendo que funcione, piensa; tal vez tenga que seguir tomando la iniciativa, piensa... No se da cuenta de que ha despertado a un tigre de verdad.— ¿A... a qué?  
—Te voy a follar hasta que acabes llorando y yo esté saciado.


	4. Chapter 4

La boca de Tetsuya se abre a la vez que Kagami se incorpora con uno de sus fuertes brazos lo suficiente como para darle un agarrón en el hombro y hacerle quedar boca arriba con facilidad. El jugador fantasma boquea, buscando algo que decir, pero entre lo inesperado de la situación y los rápidos movimientos del tigre se queda sin aliento.  
Sin ningún tipo de reparo ni delicadeza, el 10 del Seirin mueve los pies bruscamente para abrirle las piernas a su compañero de equipo y encajarse entre ellas, echando todo su peso encima de él después. El ojiazul lleva las manos instintivamente a los hombros del otro, presionándole para intentar quitarse el sofocante peso de encima, pero Taiga vuelve a ser más rápido, más animal, y con facilidad le agarra ambas muñecas con una sola mano, poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza y apretándolas contra el sofá.  
Hay un breve segundo en el que sus ojos se encuentran y Tetsuya, que tiene reflejada la sorpresa en el rostro, siente una punzada de terror al ver la ardiente mirada rojiza de Kagami; siente que no tiene escapatoria, que es una presa. Justo después, el conocido sentimiento de la innegable excitación le llena por completo, así que recibe de buena gana el feroz beso del jugador estrella, que prácticamente se lanza contra su boca.  
No es un beso experimental, mucho menos de primerizo, tampoco parece uno que se dan dos personas que se besan así por primera vez. Taiga toma las riendas desde el principio y, de nuevo sorprendiendo a un Kuroko que dudaba de la experiencia del pelirrojo en ese terreno, le obliga a abrir los finos labios con la lengua, colándose así en su boca. Totalmente a su merced, el más pequeño es devorado sin compasión ni cuidado por esa bestia que hasta hace un momento era un joven de instituto que temblaba de excitación contra su espalda.  
Mientras tanto, un irrefrenable Kagami besa con un ansia reprimida al chico bajo él, hace que sus cuerpos se aprieten todo lo posible el uno contra el otro y se roza entre las piernas abiertas del más pequeño con tanta fuerza que parece que le esté embistiendo; está tan metido en la situación y tan excitado por la misma que no se da cuenta de que está dejando sin aire a Tetsuya, que cada vez le aprieta más y más las muñecas con su gran mano.  
Llegando ya a su límite, el jugador fantasma patalea como si fuese un niño pequeño contra el sofá y agita la cabeza hasta que consigue romper el brutal beso. Coge una gran bocanada de aire y Taiga, como si nada hubiese pasado, se lanza ahora contra el cuello blanco y totalmente apetecible de Kuroko; el fuerte bocado que le propina hace que suelte un grito inusualmente fuerte para una persona tan serena como él.

—¡K-Kagami! —le llama en cuanto recupera mínimamente el aliento. El número 10, tanto por la exclamación como por escuchar su nombre de esa manera, levanta la cabeza y observa al otro con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo.— Duele.  
—¿Duele? —pregunta tras un vacile, con voz grave. Lentamente se despega del cuerpo ajeno hasta incorporarse sobre las rodillas, mirándole desde arriba. Eso también hace que suelte por fin las muñecas pálidas de Tetsuya y pueda observar lo que hay bajo él con claridad. La visión del cuerpo semi desnudo del chico hace que sus pupilas se dilaten aún más y su aura amenazante no baje de intensidad.— ¿El qué duele?  
—Los mordiscos. Las muñecas. —jadea como puede el ojiazul, frotándose la parte del cuerpo mencionada. No quiere parecer asustado, pero sin duda le ha descolocado esa fiera reacción.— Y pesas.  
—Ja, no me digas que el capullo de Aomine era más cuidadoso.

Los ojos azules de Kuroko se abren como platos al escuchar aquello y su corazón parece trastabillar y olvidarse de latir por un segundo. Se queda con la boca entreabierta, petrificado, y Kagami frunce los labios, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión que bien podría ser de desaprobación. "Lo sabe" piensa con pánico Kuroko.  
Al ver que el jugador fantasma no reacciona, Taiga vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, sólo que ésta vez pone una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de su sombra y observa esa expresión que tiene, descifrándola rápidamente.

—Te he visto la cara que pones al hablar de él. No se parece una mierda a cuando hablas sobre los demás. —farfulla con seriedad y en voz queda, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento.— Además, cualquiera que nos conoce a los dos, a él y a mí, nos está comparando todo el maldito rato y... está también el dichoso tema de ser la luz y tú la sombra. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Es así como funciona.  
—...no es-  
—Sí es verdad, joder. —le corta en cuanto Kuroko empieza a balbucear. Verle en ese estado hace que su expresión se relaje momentáneamente, que los músculos de su cuerpo dejen de estar tan tensos, hasta que finalmente desvía la mirada.— Ya sé que ésta no es tu primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera...  
—K-... Kagami... —Sus temores se vuelven realidad con lo último que dice: Kagami lo sabe de verdad. Perdido y sin saber qué hacer en el denso silencio que se ha formado de repente, estira una mano hacia él pero la deja a mitad de recorrido, sin llegar a tocarle.  
—No me importa. —dice de repente el pelirrojo. Kuroko arquea las cejas y encoge la mano. ¿Ha escuchado bien?  
—¿No te... importa? —pregunta con cautela el 11 del Seirin. Kagami vuelve a mirarle y ésta vez se encuentra con una emoción distinta en sus ojos bermejos... ¿dolor?  
—Bueno, sí me importa. Agh. —El tigre suspira y deja caer la cabeza hasta que su frente queda apoyada contra la de Kuroko. Tanteando, el más pequeño le toca las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, acariciándole con una suavidad que no hace reaccionar al tigre. Buena señal.— Me molesta especialmente que fuese con ese cabrón engreído.  
—Es porque él-  
—Oye. —El jugador estrella levanta la cabeza de repente, cortándole. Kuroko aparta las manos de su rostro por precaución pero Kagami parece molesto por ese gesto y ladea la cabeza hasta que una de las palmas de su sombra vuelve a quedar contra su mejilla morena. Su expresión parece la de un niño al que no le consienten algo.— No tienes que darme explicaciones.

Poco a poco los dedos de Kuroko se afianzan con más seguridad al rostro de su actual luz, notando la cálida piel de ese chico que tantas cosas provoca en él. Una amplia y sincera sonrisa se extiende en sus finos labios a la vez que el rostro se le empieza a poner tiernamente colorado y los ojos, ya de por si vidriosos, se le nublan un poco más. Siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho al mirar a Taiga, al escucharle hablar, al verle jugar... una opresión dolorosa, que le agita pero le hace sentir lleno y, por encima de todo, muy muy bien.  
El tigre observa los cambios en el lenguaje corporal de su sombra y, como era de esperar, se sincroniza con él, pasando de un estado totalmente activado a uno mucho más manso y calmado; verle así le enternece y la brutalidad que siente en ese momento se focaliza en las ganas de protegerle por encima de cualquier cosa. Lo único que le mantiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido es la certeza de que Kuroko ha mirado a alguien más de esa misma forma en un pasado, pero desde luego es algo que, en ese momento, queda relegado a un simple pensamiento intrusivo.

—Le olvidarás. —se escucha decir a si mismo Kagami. Una de las cejas de Kuroko se alza con curiosidad y entonces se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta.— O-o sea-  
—Eso...  
—Lo que... me refería a que- —Nervioso como un tigre enjaulado, retrocede y de nuevo se queda erguido sobre las rodillas, mirando a todas partes menos a su sombra en busca de una excusa a sus propios pensamientos que ha soltado tan a la ligera y en voz alta. A la vez, Kuroko también se va incorporando hasta quedar sentado frente a él, con las piernas flexionadas y observándole aún.— Mierda, no sé por qué he...  
—...eso ha sido profundo, Kagami. —acaba diciéndole el ojiazul, causando una reacción instantánea en su luz.  
—¡N-ni se te ocurra reírte de mí, imbécil! —exclama el tigre, con el rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.  
—No. Lo digo en serio. —La voz tranquila de Kuroko le llama la atención y ahora es su turno de observarle con curiosidad. Por su parte, el 11 del Seirin sigue moviéndose y lleva una mano al amplio pecho del número 10, presionando con suavidad para que deje de estar sobre las rodillas.— Está bien. Eso que has dicho...  
—¿Ah? ¿...qué? —Está tan distraído intentando descifrar lo que quiere decir que se deja hacer y el suave empuje de Kuroko le hace quedar sentado. Durante unos breves segundos, observa cómo el peliazul se coloca entre sus piernas y se queda mirando un punto fijo... pronto se da cuenta de que esos ojos azules están clavados en el bulto que hay en sus pantalones.— ...oye, deja de mirar así. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza o qué?  
—Me gusta. —sentencia Kuroko, sin levantar la mirada.  
—¿C-cómo? ¿El qué?  
—Lo que has dicho. Me gusta. —Ahora sí, Tetsuya alza la cabeza y le mira directamente a los ojos. Kagami se queda sin habla durante unos instantes; siente las manos del otro moviéndose, agarrándole el elástico de los pantalones de chándal. Es imposible que el jugueteo de esos dedos pase desapercibido para el tigre y Kuroko lo sabe.— Repítelo, por favor.  
—¿Que lo repita? —sisea Taiga, incrédulo. Su mirada va alternándose entre el rostro y los dedos del ojiazul.— ¿Estás de coña, no?  
—No. —responde sin titubear. A la vez, los dedos se quedan quietos, dejando el elástico del pantalón tenso y despegado de la piel de Kagami.— Quiero escucharlo otra vez. Por favor.  
—Porque digas muchas veces "por favor" no vas a hacer que- Agh. —El tigre rechina los dientes. Ahora es incapaz de apartar los ojos de las manos pálidas del chico, enganchadas en el borde de su pantalón. Está tan cerca...— ¿Para qué mierda quieres que lo repita?  
—Te lo he dicho. Me gusta. Además... —Kuroko vacila, mira él también hacia abajo y destensa el elástico del chándal. Lentamente, cuela la punta de los dedos entre la tela y la piel de su luz, arrastrándolos después de un lado a otro y acariciándole el vientre duro, que se tensa al instante.— Te enseñaré algo a cambio.  
—Tú... maldito... —Con la mandíbula prieta y acercándose peligrosamente al punto de excitación que había alcanzado antes, Taiga agarra la cara del otro con una sola mano y le obliga a mirarle de cerca, muy cerca.— Sólo voy a repetirlo una vez así que abre bien las oídos. Vas a... Vas a olvidarle, entendido. Voy a hacer que te olvides del gilipollas de Aomine de una vez por todas y de todo lo que sea que hayas vivido con él. Voy a superarle en todo. Esta noche voy a-

Incapaz de seguir aguantando más la vergonzosa verborrea de Kagami, ésta vez es Kuroko el que se lanza contra los labios ajenos para hacerlo callar. Sí, quería volver a escucharle decir eso pero, como de costumbre, el tigre no tiene freno ni ningún tipo de sentido a la hora de medir sus palabras una vez ha abierto la boca. Le bastaba con escuchar de nuevo el " _lo olvidarás_ "; ahora el estúpido jugador estrella del Seirin ha hecho que vuelva a tener la cara como un tomate y el corazón saltándole en el pecho como si quisiera salírsele de las costillas.  
Por la parte que le toca, el pelirrojo no se queja de ese nuevo beso; deja caer la gran mano con la que le agarraba la cara a Tetsuya hasta que se ancla en su cuello, el cual puede casi rodearle con los dedos. Por primera vez disfruta conscientemente de un beso de Kuroko; es mojado y caliente y, aunque escucha la respiración acelerada de su sombra, no es un beso desesperado como el suyo, sino que es calmado, tierno y suave. Se deja llevar de tal manera por la agradable sensación que no se da cuenta de que los dedos de su no tan inocente compañero ya no le están acariciando el vientre, sino que tiran del elástico del pantalón hasta que consigue dejar al descubierto de manera brusca la dura erección. En ese momento, Kagami rompe el beso bruscamente por la sorpresa y mira hacia abajo.

—No llevas ropa interior. —confirma Kuroko, mirando también hacia abajo.  
—¡T-tú tampoco, idiota! —reprocha el pelirrojo al momento. Sin embargo, en cuanto mira al otro chico a la cara, se encuentra con unas mejillas enrojecidas y unos labios entreabiertos que parece que intenten decir algo.— ...¿qué pasa?  
—Pues... que- —El jugador fantasma coge aire entrecortadamente y Kagami arquea una ceja.— Es tan grande.

Como de costumbre, las palabras del peliazul son escuetas pero precisas y, aunque en parte no entiende cómo puede salir algo tan abiertamente sexual por la boca del chico, tampoco puede evitar que el orgullo de hombre se abra paso en su pecho y le haga dejar la vergüenza en un segundo plano. Ahora en su cabeza sólo hay un pensamiento que le hace estirar los labios en una sonrisa afilada, de suficiencia: ¿significan las palabras de Kuroko que la tiene más grande que Aomine?

—Si quieres seguir mirándola puedo donarla al museo para que la metan en una vitrina. Y con buena luz. ¿Prefieres eso? —le pregunta con la seguridad que su henchido orgullo le otorga.  
—No, no quiero que la metan en una vitrina. —responde al instante, tardando unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Kagami está obviamente bromeando. Cuando ve esa sonrisa cálida y segura, esa que se le estampa en los labios en cada maldito partido y parece hecha sólo para él, le contagia y le sonríe de vuelta, no pudiendo ya reprimir la tentación de alargar la mano y apoderarse de la erección al descubierto.— Además, ¿qué clase de museo expondría algo así?

A pesar de que la pregunta queda flotando en el aire en busca de ser respondida, en cuanto su compañero de equipo empieza a atender vagamente su necesitada entrepierna, al tigre se le van los ojos de nuevo hacia abajo. Ser consciente de que esa mano es de Kuroko le parece demasiado morboso, demasiado excitante como para recordar cómo se unen palabras para formar una frase coherente.

—Qué museo-... pues el de... o-oye, qué más da eso ahora. —balbucea, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo se le calienta aún más si cabe. Agitado, la mano que tenía posada en el fino cuello de Tetsuya sube hacia su nuca y le acaricia el cabello celeste.— ¿No estabas hablando antes... de enseñarme... no sé qué?  
—Tienes una memoria muy selectiva, Kagami.

Kuroko sonríe y su mano se queda quieta en la base de la erección, dejando el glande húmedo de la excitación al descubierto. Aunque el cuerpo del tigre ya parece saber lo que viene, en su mente todo ocurre como a cámara lenta, grabándosele a fuego cada imagen en las retinas: la lengua del chico que más le ha gustado en sus diecisiete años humedeciéndose los labios, echándose innecesariamente un mechón de pelo celeste tras la oreja, cerrando los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante, abriendo la boca... Ha estado soñando cosas similares en las últimas semanas, pero la sensación de que aquello es un sueño acaba cuando los finos labios de Kuroko por fin rozan la punta de su miembro.  
Aprieta los dientes reprimiendo una exclamación y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados por la impresión. La sobre excitación hace que los dedos que antes simplemente acariciaban la nuca del menor, ahora se cierren con fuerza, agarrándole mechones de pelo.  
Tetsuya nota cómo los músculos de Kagami se tensan de manera deliciosa en cuanto le tiene dentro de su boca. Tendría que estar concentrado en lo que está haciendo, pero entre el tirón de pelo que le da y lo caliente que siente la piel de su luz, no puede evitar alargar la mano libre y colarla bajo la camiseta del otro, acariciándole el trabajado y duro vientre con el sólo propósito de deleitarse con el cuerpo ajeno.

—Kuroko... j-joder... —sisea el tigre con voz rasposa, claramente impaciente.

Escuchar a Taiga llamarle por su nombre de aquella manera le hace suspirar de gusto, aún con la boca cada vez más llena.  
No esperaba que su primera vez juntos fuese a ser así; por la percepción que tenía del otro, imaginaba que sería mucho más suave, tierna y que tendría la oportunidad de parecer inexperto, delicado e inocente a ojos de Kagami... No contaba con que la situación fuese a sobrepasarle, no contaba con que su parte racional fuese a quedar totalmente anulada por la necesidad de seguir haciéndole sentir placer al tigre.  
Tal vez en ese punto aún hubiese podido mantener medianamente la imagen de muchacho ingenuo, pero la mano de Kagami que tan bien afianzada estaba en los mechones azules de su nuca hace presión hacia abajo y sabe que, aunque quisiera, ya no va a poder parar.  
Kuroko ronronea por pura satisfacción y engulle el miembro del pelirrojo a la vez que los dedos se le convierten en garras que se arrastran por el vientre moreno del otro. A pesar de que es más grande de lo que está acostumbrado, no retira la cabeza cuando Kagami suelta algo ininteligible en inglés y levanta la pelvis hasta hacer que la nariz del jugador fantasma roce el vello rojizo que le va desde el ombligo hasta el pubis. Se quedan así unos segundos, hasta que Tetsuya cierra la mano en un puño y da un golpe sin fuerza en el estómago al tigre que, misericordioso, tira del pelo azul del otro y hace que se la saque entera de la boca.  
La imagen que queda después es algo que también se le queda grabado a fuego en la mente: Kuroko, jadeando y totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca aún abierta y con hilillos de saliva unidos a su palpitante erección. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el jugador fantasma se revuelve contra el agarre de su pelo, pareciendo desesperado por que le suelte. Gratamente sorprendido, Kagami libera el cabello de Kuroko y éste se apodera sin ningún tipo de reparo de la erección ajena para volver a llevársela rápidamente a la boca y, ésta vez sí, comenzar con un vaivén ansioso, obsceno.  
El jugador estrella del Seirin no puede más que encorvarse de la impresión y llevarse una mano a la boca para que ningún sonido demasiado delator salga de entre sus labios. Ha sido tan brusco como subirse en un coche que se pone de cero a cien en menos de un segundo y se mantiene a esa velocidad sin aminorar la velocidad en ningún momento, sin que te lo esperares en absoluto. No podía preveer de ninguna manera que Tetsuya tuviese esa capacidad y aún menos que tuviese esa... destreza. Está siendo demasiado.  
Cada vez que la cabeza del jugador fantasma sube, siente cómo la caliente lengua se amolda perfectamente a su miembro, acariciándole con la fuerza y la aspereza perfecta, al igual que con los labios, prietos entorno a su carne. Con cada bajada, escucha la sonora y húmeda succión que hace que le tiemblen las piernas a pesar de lo entrenadas que están para resistir cualquier sobreesfuerzo. ¿Cómo lo hace? Es como si todo su cuerpo poco a poco empezase a debilitarse, a reaccionar sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo: primero nota una punzada en las entrañas, todos los músculos del cuerpo tensándosele progresivamente, la mente cada vez más nublada y ese conocido calor en el bajovientre...  
Algo más llama su atención a pesar de todo y sólo empeora la situación. Kuroko, que tan concentrado está en el maravilloso trabajo que ejecuta con su boca, no parece estar dándose cuenta de que por culpa de su postura -rodillas clavadas en el sofá, cabeza metida entre las piernas ajenas-, la única prenda de ropa que lleva, la enorme camiseta de Taiga, ha empezado a resbalarle espalda arriba, dejando al descubierto más piel de la que el otro jamás le ha visto, pero sí soñado. Dios, quiere tocarle.  
El tigre traga saliva, se muerde la lengua, intenta controlar su propio cuerpo por enésima vez, pero siente como si no tuviese ningún tipo de autoridad sobre sus movimientos. Todo aquello le está llevando al límite.  
La desesperación de Tetsuya hace que, sin que Taiga haga nada, su propia respiración se acelere y se vuelva errática, haciéndole perder el compás en sus movimientos y tener que coger bocanadas de aire a pesar de tenerla llena casi todo el rato. Kagami nota cómo el jugador fantasma empieza a perder el ritmo y también cómo los dientes del más pequeño le rozan la tensa y ahora tan sensible piel. Normalmente aquello no sería algo agradable, pero la reacción es inmediata: Taiga aprieta el vientre incluso más y vuelve a agarrar el cabello celeste de su compañero, con expresión de velocidad e incluso pánico.  
Traga saliva; ese punzante dolor ha sido tan placentero que ha estado a punto de...

—Kuroko. Y-... ya. Para... —murmura, intentando que no le tiemble la voz. Como el otro parece hacer oídos sordos, tiene que estirarle del pelo para quitarle el caramelo de la boca.— ...oye.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Kuroko, descolocado y sin aliento.— ¿No... no está bien? ¿No te gusta?  
—No, es que-... Es justo lo contrario. —Al acabar de hablar, Taiga no puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado. La mano con la que le agarraba el cabello a Tetsuya se relaja un poco.  
—Uhm... —El más pequeño se yergue y se limpia los labios con el reverso de la mano. Luego se inclina hacia Kagami, llamando su atención, pero ésta vez es sólo para mirarle de cerca. Aunque es muy leve, como casi todas sus expresiones, el tigre le ve una sonrisilla en los finos labios.— ¿Eso es lo que aguantas?

Los ojos afilados y bermejos del mayor se estrechan aún más, fulminando a su sombra con la mirada. ¿Se está burlando de él? ¿De su resistencia? Se las pagará.  
La sonrisa de Kuroko parece ensancharse; está claro que está jugando con él, pero su orgullo está herido así que le da igual que para el otro sea un jueguecito de tira y afloja. Le va a demostrar lo que es capaz de aguantar. Se va a enterar.  
Y así, con esa breve frase, vuelve a despertar a la bestia.


	5. Chapter 5

Otra vez Kagami vuelve a hacer lo que quiere con él, pero ésta vez no le pilla por sorpresa, sólo más excitado que nunca. Le rodea la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano se guarda la erección dentro de los pantalones en un movimiento casi invisible a la vez que se levanta del sofá como si nada, con la rapidez y fluidez de quien sabe que la otra persona se va a sincronizar a la perfección con él para enganchar las piernas entorno a él y así no caerse, que es justo lo que hace Kuroko en cuanto tiene la oportunidad. De hecho, se moría por abrazarle así, por estar pegado a su luz.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta el peliceleste contra la boca del otro. Esa posición es muy propicia a los besos, cortos pero intensos, abruptos, animales.  
—Cállate. —gruñe en respuesta Taiga, volviendo a besarle mientras camina y manosea con garras de bestia todo cuanto puede el cuerpo de su compañero. Apenas es capaz de pensar, menos de hablar.  
—No, es que... —Ya no sólo son los besos lo que acallan las palabras de Kuroko. Las rudas caricias le roban el aliento, le hacen retorcerse contra el jugador estrella, morderse el labio, querer más... pero tiene que aprovechar que aún está lúcido para sacar a Kagami de sus casillas todo lo que pueda; asegurar el éxito.— No quiero que vuelvas... a-ah... No quiero que vuelvas a llevarme a la cama a acostarme, darme una bebida caliente y... luego marcharte.  
—He dicho que te calles.

Antes de acabar la frase va dejando de caminar, vira ligeramente su rumbo y, sin previo aviso, le empotra contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Se aprieta tan fuerte contra él que, aparte de hacerle soltar un jadeo que le vacía los pulmones, puede sentir la respiración del tigre agitada contra su cuello y el cuerpo duro, tenso, sin duda preparado, como si fuera un depredador... demonios, se siente como si él mismo fuese una presa.  
Reconoce la sensación al instante. Es una posición de control, de dominancia, y sin duda el animal interior de Kagami debe estar disfrutando del momento como nunca antes, pero Kagami no sabe que, en el fondo, Kuroko también disfruta de la excitante adrenalina que le proporcionan ese tipo de situaciones por las que, desde luego, él sí ha pasado antes.

—Kagami... —La voz quejosa de la presa siempre hace reaccionar al depredador, hace que baje la guardia.

Aprovechando el breve despiste, el jugador fantasma del Seirin consigue encaramarse mejor al cuerpo musculado de su luz. Se engancha más fuerte a su cuello, aprieta las piernas entorno a su cintura y apoya la cabeza en su hombro sólo para que su voz, por baja que sea, llegue a sus oídos bien clara.

—No puedo más. —murmura Tetsuya, mordisqueándose el labio y dándole un claro énfasis.— Por favor.

Como la calma que precede a la tempestad, la postura del tigre primero se relaja... y después reacciona como si Kuroko hubiese apretado algún tipo de interruptor que le activase. Sin mediar palabra, Kagami se pone en marcha de nuevo bruscamente hacia el destino que tenía pensado desde el principio: la habitación.  
Como ya esperaba Tetsuya, es lanzado en la cama sin mucha delicadeza y después Kagami procede a quitarse la camiseta de manera mecánica y rápida, tirándola al suelo sin cambiar un ápice de su sombría expresión. La verdad es que da un poco de miedo, porque de mientras, sus ojos bermejos de dilatadas pupilas no se apartan de las piernas blancas y desnudas de Kuroko, que se arrastra hacia la parte superior del colchón con nerviosismo y anticipación, dándose cuenta de la mirada voraz de su compañero.  
Justo cuando la espalda del peliazul toca el cabecero de la cama, una de las rodillas de Kagami hace crujir el somier al apoyarse sobre el colchón. Tetsuya traga saliva viendo cómo el otro se acerca lentamente hacia él como el depredador que es, siente que va a derretirse por dentro de la excitación...  
Pero de repente, en vez de seguir avanzando y continuar con aquel juego de cazar y ser cazado, Taiga le agarra de un tobillo y tira de él hasta dejarlo tumbado completamente, pudiendo así echársele encima, cubriéndole con todo su cuerpo. Aunque le pille por sorpresa y no comprenda ese movimiento del todo, es agradable, piensa Tetsuya, así que le abraza por el cuello y engancha las piernas a su cintura mientras el otro hunde la nariz en un lateral de su cabeza y se restriega contra él, queriendo captar el aroma del cabello azul.  
Por desgracia, ese abrazo de koala tan "inocente" hace creer al tigre que el jugador fantasma está... ¿preparado? y como quien no quiere la cosa, empieza a levantarle la única pieza de ropa que lleva -la camiseta blanca- hasta el pecho, dejando que por fin sus pieles se toquen.  
Kuroko siente el suave roce y suspira, disfrutando de verdad de lo caliente que está el cuerpo de su luz. Lo nota todo: los músculos definidos, los movimientos que hace contra él, casi podría decir que los fuertes latidos de su corazón,... oh, y su sudor, que es fuerte y cálido, al igual que el familiar olor que desprende. Todo en conjunto hace que el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura del tigre se afiance más por pura excitación y disfrute... pero ese pequeño gesto era la confirmación que Kagami necesitaba para continuar.  
Lo siguiente que siente Tetsuya es cómo Taiga apoya todo su peso sobre un sólo codo, cuela la mano entre sus dos cuerpos y tira del elástico del pantalón para liberar su erección. Inmediatamente después se le escapa un suspiro de alivio que hace temblar al más pequeño de anticipación y excitación, deseando que llegue el momento en el que pueda arrancar de esa grave voz más sonidos como ese.  
A pesar de toda la prisa que parecía tener Kagami, de repente se queda quieto, con la mandíbula prieta, los ojos entrecerrados y atentos a lo que que está pasando o debería estar pasando por debajo de sus ombligos, pareciendo tan concentrado que Kuroko se pregunta qué demonios estará pensando. Siendo sinceros, él está rozando su límite, pero le parece tierno y en cierto modo lógico que Taiga haya bajado revoluciones. ¿Tal vez quiera ir más lento...?  
Nada más lejos de la realidad, Kuroko se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando el jugador estrella vuelve a moverse, habiendo tomado una decisión interna que era mucho más básica de lo que el otro pensaba. De repente, Kagami se agarra el miembro y, sin muchas ceremonias, roza el aún húmedo glande contra la entrada de Tetsuya, que es perfectamente accesible por la postura en la que están.  
El más pequeño se sobresalta por lo rápido que ocurre todo, pero no reacciona hasta que Taiga, que parece no tener ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas, empieza a hacer presión en ese hueco para nada preparado para recibir a aquella monstruosidad que tiene entre las piernas. El instantáneo pinchazo le hace incluso clavarle las uñas en la morena espalda.

—¡KAGAMI! —exclama lo más fuerte que jamás se le ha escuchado a Kuroko gritar en público. Bueno. " _Público_ ".

El aludido se asusta tantísimo que deja de intentar la barbaridad que estaba haciendo y prácticamente da un brinco hacia atrás, como si el cuerpo pálido de su compañero de equipo le hubiese repelido. Queda erguido sobre las rodillas, con ambas manos en la dolorida oreja en la que le acaba de gritar el otro, observándole con los ojos como platos, primero asustado, después sólo confuso y al final irritado cuando ve que no ocurre nada malo. Ah, y con las vergüenzas aún fuera del pantalón.

—¡¿Q-Qué cojones te pasa?! —balbucea en un tono de voz igual de alto, solo que en él ese volumen es normal.  
—No puedes hacer eso así. —contesta Tetsuya, ya en su volumen normal aunque con la respiración agitada. Se apoya en los codos y despega la espalda de la cama; sigue con la camiseta descolocada, desnudo de cintura para abajo y en una postura... indiscreta, cosa que distrae ligeramente al otro.  
—...es que no tengo gomas. —responde finalmente Kagami. Al ver los largos parpadeos de incomprensión de su compañero de equipo, suspira y se ve obligado a añadir:— Preservativos.  
—Eso no me importa. —responde casi al momento el peliazul. Está empezando a perder la paciencia; ¿por eso se había quedado Taiga quieto durante un momento antes? ¿Porque no sabía si podían hacerlo sin preservativo? Dios, Tetsuya ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Como si pudiese esperar más.  
—¿Que no te importa...? —murmura para si mismo Kagami, al que la respuesta del menor le ha provocado un tenue rubor. ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas como si nada...?  
—Tienes que... prepararlo. —le dice Tetsu a riesgo de parecer impaciente. Frunce ligeramente el ceño porque el tigre, en vez de escucharle de manera activa, vuelve a inclinarse hacia él, sólo que con más cuidado, sin ser tan intrusivo.  
—¿Qué dices? —pregunta algo disperso, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Kuroko diciendo tan vehementemente que no le importa usar protección. Apoya las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del chico y queda muy cerca de su rostro.— ¿Preparar el qué?  
—Pues... Kagami, escúchame. —se queja Tetsuya. Gira el rostro hacia un lado y Kagami hunde la nariz en su cabello azul, respirándole cerca de la oreja. Cada vez parece estar más encima suyo, entre sus piernas; puede notar el calor del cuerpo ajeno sumiéndose lentamente sobre él.— ...los... los dedos... tienes que usar... los dedos.  
—¿...ahora? —farfulla el tigre contra su oído.

Justo cuando Kuroko abre la boca para contestarle como puede, Kagami acaba de encajar su pelvis en el hueco entre las piernas del más pequeño, haciendo que sus genitales desnudos se encuentren, duros y necesitados los dos. El simple contacto hace que el pelirrojo gruña y luego bufe, teniendo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro pálido del chico que tiene debajo, que hace lo que puede por mantener la compostura.  
Kuroko echa la cabeza hacia atrás y clava los ojos en el techo, que se ilumina de vez en cuando por los rayos de la incesante tormenta que sigue fuera. Siente que le tiemblan hasta las piernas y que Kagami cada vez deja caer más su peso sobre él. No entiende por qué se está resistiendo tanto, pero quiere que le atienda y haga lo que le está diciendo, quiere ser él quien lleve las riendas en aquello, no el indomable tigre. Si consiguiese aguantar un poco más...

—A-ahora. —susurra a la vez que el maldito empieza a rozarse contra él, como si le embistiese suavemente. Ahora echa la cabeza hacia abajo, teniendo que morderse el labio para no soltar ningún sonido más. Tiene que ser fuerte. Tiene que aguantar... un poco más, sólo un poco más...  
—¿Y qué más? —pregunta Kagami sin prestar ninguna atención al otro.

Eso es la gota que colma el vaso, en varios sentidos.  
Acompañando a la pregunta, Taiga da una embestida un poco más brusca que las anteriores que hace que, aparte del placentero roce que ya de por si causa, los brazos de Kuroko cedan y su espalda rebote en el colchón, vencido. Su rostro permanece impasible mientras Kagami se acomoda sobre él y sigue con su propio deseo de rozarse contra su cuerpo casi desnudo, ahora de manera más intensa, agarrándose de tal forma a las sábanas que hace crujir la tela entre sus dedos.  
Las embestidas del as del Seirin son lentas pero intensas, suficiente como para hacer que el cuerpo entero de Tetsuya se mueva con cada una. Son certeras, concisas, está haciéndolo bien, desde luego, pero no es suficiente para él. Podría estar usando esos movimientos para algo más si le hubiese hecho caso con el tema de los dedos. Resopla; está empezando a perder la paciencia de verdad, está excitado y se siente desatendido. Eso no es lo que quiere. Kagami le está ignorando.

—¿Que qué más...? —sisea para si mismo Tetsuya, con el reverso de una mano sobre la frente. De repente siente que quiere una alfombra de piel de tigre.

El pelirrojo hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido como respuesta y después se separa de su cabello para lamerle el cuello, comportándose como un animal en celo ya. Si no le frena, no va a conseguir lo que quiere ni de lejos, pero ordenándole las cosas parece que tampoco va a conseguir nada. Tiene que buscar otra manera...  
Y como si la idea se le ocurriese gracias al nuevo rayo que ilumina la habitación, recuerda los momentos en los que ha logrado cautivar más a su luz: cuando se muestra vulnerable, a su merced,... después simplemente le enseña el camino a seguir... claro. Kuroko pavimenta el camino y Kagami, que ya confía en su sombra, lo seguirá.  
No tiene que ir contra él, tiene que ir con él, como siempre. No es como... con Aomine.

—Kagami... —le llama en un gemido suave; también le acaricia la nuca con una mano y el costado del torso con la otra. Eso ya es suficiente para hacer que el otro levante la cabeza y le preste algo de atención.— N-no puedo... n-no...  
—¿Qué...? —pregunta el pelirrojo, incitándole a seguir. De mientras, no puede estarse quieto: le besa la barbilla, las mejillas, los labios y continúa rozándose contra él, por supuesto.  
—No puedo... respirar. —acaba diciendo Kuroko, sin aliento de verdad.— M-me aplastas...  
—Agh. Mierda.

Con un claro descontento y tras un rato demasiado largo, Kagami por fin se despega de su compañero de equipo, que coge una bocanada de aire fresco en cuanto el pesado cuerpo deja de bloquearle la entrada de oxígeno.  
Los brazos del as del Seirin son largos, así que queda un amplio espacio entre ellos en el que Kuroko tiene la oportunidad de removerse y encogerse un poco, dejando de estar en una postura tan vulnerable para la fiera que tiene encima... Claro, eso es. Tiene más movilidad, así que debería aprovecharla. Además, los ojos bermejos de Taiga están sobre él, molestos y hambrientos, pero también atentos y a la espera de una señal, una señal que sólo él puede dar. Si es cuidadoso, el tigre caerá en la inocente trampa como si nada.  
Remolón y fingiendo lo mejor que puede que todo aquello vuelve a darle vergüenza, sube una mano y la apoya en el sudado pecho del mayor para hacer presión y así alejarlo, pero a la vez él se apoya sobre un codo y va incorporándose. A base de caricias lentas, besos fortuitos y miradas nerviosas que encandilan del todo al pelirrojo, Kuroko consigue que el mayor quede erguido sobre las rodillas en la cama. Sólo le hace falta un último y breve empujón sin previo aviso para hacer caer al tigre de culo en el colchón y dejarlo sentado.

—¿Qué coño haces? —pregunta con voz ronca pero sin demasiado enfado. Es porque cuando el peliazul pone las manos en sus hombros, sus ojos ya brillan con anticipación y deseo, imaginando lo que va a ocurrir.  
—Sentirte mejor. —contesta el otro a media voz, ahora sí, sin mirarle a los ojos.— Yo peso menos que tú así que... lo justo es que esté encima.

Bingo. Es justo lo que se había imaginado Kagami.  
Los ojos oscuros del tigre se dirigen rápidamente a las piernas desnudas de su sombra en cuanto empieza a subírsele encima y se le hace imposible no agarrarle los muslos de buena gana, con brusquedad, pegándole a él de tal manera que le hace soltar una exhalación por la sorpresa. Nota cómo Kuroko aprieta los dedos en sus hombros para recomponerse, estabilizarse, y luego se acomoda en su regazo, sentándose sobre la dura erección que sigue asomando fuera del pantalón. Maldito pantalón, ojalá se lo hubiese arrancado antes.  
Estando ya bien colocado, Tetsuya le rodea el cuello con los brazos y empieza a mover la pelvis lentamente y en círculos. Aunque no sea un roce tan explícito como antes, Kagami suelta un bufido y sube las manos por sus muslos hasta agarrarle el culo y separarle ambas nalgas, sintiendo cómo se le pone más dura la entrepierna - _si es que eso es posible_ \- y se encaja en el trasero del chico que tiene encima. Dios, es tan placentero y frustrante que cree que va a explotar.  
Ambos se dejan llevar por el deseo ésta vez.  
El más pequeño echa la cabeza hacia atrás y da acceso a su cuello a un hambriento tigre, que besa, lame y muerda esa sensible y delicada piel que quedará visiblemente marcada durante días... pero ninguno de los dos puede pensar en eso ahora. Todo empieza a subir de temperatura vertiginosamente, igual que la espuma del agua cuando empieza a hervir y desborda; las manos de Kagami ya no sólo acarician sino que amasan la carne del cuerpo de su sombra con ansia mientras busca su boca para robarle besos sin aliento mientras el otro hace lo que puede por mantener un ritmo en sus movimientos pélvicos. Taiga, más excitado que en toda la noche, nota cómo las fuertes manos de su compañero se han convertido en garras y le arañan fuertemente la espalda.

—Tengo calor. —sisea Kuroko muy rápido y sin aliento, entre beso y beso.

Al momento, Kagami le suelta y, sin cuestionarle nada, agarra bruscamente el borde de la única prenda de ropa que lleva Kuroko y le da un fuerte pero conciso tirón hacia arriba para acabar despojándole de ella. Al final ese método sí que está resultando mejor que el ordenarle las cosas de manera directa.  
Después de desnudarle, los ojos del tigre le observan con sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras detenidamente, de manera tan profunda que le hacen temblar; por la mente de Kagami pasa el pensamiento de llevarse la mano a la entrepierna y empezar a masturbarse sin ningún tipo de contemplación, pero Tetsuya está justo encima de ella así que tiene que limitarse a deleitarse con la imagen.  
Por otra parte, esa breve pausa es el momento que el peliazul necesitaba para agarrar una de las grandes manos del jugador de baloncesto antes de que vuelva a descontrolarse y le agarre el cuerpo de tal manera que sea imposible despegarla de ahí.  
Taiga no sabe a qué viene aquel gesto pero le llama la atención lo suficiente como para subir la mirada justo a tiempo para ver algo que le deja de nuevo embobado. No entiende por qué la imagen de Kuroko llevándose cosas a la boca le provoca tanta... _impresión_ , pero es un hecho ya más que confirmado porque cuando ve cómo el ya mencionado jugador fantasma se lleva dos de sus grandes dedos a sus labios entreabiertos y los cuela entre ellos para empezar a mojarlos con la lengua y llenarlos de saliva hasta donde le alcanza la garganta, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.  
En su cabeza, cree que eso tal vez sea algún juego de seducción o algo por el estilo, pero no es como si le importase. Sea lo que sea le parece bien, pero como siga haciendo eso, cree que le va a explotar el rabo.

—Sé gentil, por favor. —La voz de Kuroko le devuelve en sí. Se ha sacado sus dedos de la boca y le habla de cerca, con el rostro aún más enrojecido que antes. ¿A qué se refiere con gentil?  
—¿Eh? —consigue articular, confuso. Además, ¿dónde le está llevando la mano que le ha cogido, la que le estaba lamiendo...? Tiene la boca abierta para preguntárselo, pero Tetsuya está mirando hacia abajo, él decide imitarle y entonces ve que le está conduciendo la mano hacia...— Ah. Ah...

Kuroko echa un breve vistazo a su luz por las extrañas reacciones que escucha salir de su boca, pero en cuanto él mismo hace que las yemas ajenas le rocen la entrada se le tensan los labios y las piernas se le encogen un poco más, apretando al chico sobre el que está sentado; no puede desconcentrarse de lo que está haciendo ahora. Suficiente caótica está siendo ya su primera vez con Kagami.  
Exhala largamente, liberando todo el aire que hay en sus pulmones, y después le hace de guía a Taiga para que le haga círculos alrededor del rosado hueco con uno de sus grandes dedos, masajeándolo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba en ese punto y de esa manera que sólo por eso ya se estremece y se le encoge el vientre, teniendo que apoyar la frente en el hombro del tigre, que observa en un maravillado silencio cómo el pálido y siempre imperturbable chico se deshace entre sus brazos. Kuroko también siente cómo a Kagami le gusta aquello aunque no haga ningún sonido. Aunque apenas le haya tocado ahí, nota el tirón de la erección que tiene encajada en el trasero, pidiendo atención urgente... desgraciadamente, eso va a tener que esperar.  
Habiendo humedecido la entrada un poco y con algo de prisa, hace que Taiga empiece a presionarle con uno de sus dedos, que se va colando dentro de él sin mucha dificultad por lo excitado que está en ese punto. Suelta un suspiro contra la piel de su hombro y aprieta más los muslos contra él, escuchando también cómo el mayor deja escapar aire retenido por la boca, entre los dientes, como si fuese un animal salvaje enjaulado. Kuroko está casi temblando de la excitación; a él también le gustaría pasar directamente a la acción, pero sabe a la perfección que no puede.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta entonces Kagami, con la voz mucho más suave de lo esperado.  
—¿Cómo? —Sorprendido, el peliazul levanta la cabeza y observa a su luz. El rostro del otro sigue dando miedo, ni siquiera parece haber sido él quien acaba de preguntarle eso.  
—...¿es desagradable? —Tras un largo vacile, vuelve a hablar y a la vez mueve de manera experimental el dedo que tiene en su interior, con cuidado y observando sus reacciones. Kuroko se muerde el labio inferior y clava las uñas en los brazos fuertes de su luz, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.— Te comportas como si fuese desagradable, Kuroko.  
—N-no... Es solo que... —Siente que el pelirrojo deja de mover el dedo al malinterpretar sus reacciones y con impaciencia vuelve a llevar la mano hacia abajo para hacerle meter el dedo entero en su interior, hasta el nudillo. Acalla un sonido sordo en la garganta y después continúa:— Hmmg.. Es... Es porque q- quiero hacerlo... ya.  
—¿Y por qué no lo hacemos ya? —pregunta ya acelerado Kagami, mordiendo las palabras. El más pequeño ha empezado a moverse con el dedo dentro y él está cada vez más caliente. Va a estallar.  
—Kagami, el... el otro dedo. —pide Kuroko, sin responderle. Es entonces cuando el as del Seirin ve la pura impaciencia en los ojos celestes de su sombra, siente lo apretado y caliente que está... y de repente todo encaja.— Por favor... no puedo más.

Las súplicas de su número 11 en ese momento le hacen sonreír. Que esté así de desesperado y poco preparado sólo puede significar una cosa: que debe hacer mucho tiempo que no mantiene relaciones sexuales con otro hombre... o mejor dicho, con el capullo de Aomine. Porque sí, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación tan estrecha que parecían haber tenido esos dos, Kagami temía internamente que siguieran viéndose en secreto o algo por el estilo, pero Kuroko le estaba dando sin querer una muestra física y bien clara de que no ha sido así. Ahora más que antes, está seguro de que le hará olvidarse de Aomine de una vez por todas.  
Sin dejar de meter y sacar ese único dedo de su interior, rodea la cintura del jugador fantasma con el brazo libre y, en un movimiento rápido y más que inesperado para Tetsuya, vuelve a echarlo en la cama, pero ésta vez no se le tira encima.

—¡K-Kagami...!  
—Cállate o te parto en dos. —gruñe el tigre, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír. El corazón de Kuroko se acelera al verle y se queda mudo por un momento. ¿Qué le pasa de repente...?— Ya lo he pillado, ¿vale?

" _Ya lo he pillado_ ". Kuroko continúa guardando silencio, procesando esa breve pero significativa frase mientras oculta la boca con el reverso de la mano. Observa expectante y con las piernas encogidas lo que el pelirrojo hará entre ellas en base a lo que le acaba de decir... ¿de verdad ha entendido ese cabeza hueca por fin la situación y lo que debe hacer?  
Kagami, concentrado y ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañero, acaricia con la mano libre el interior de uno de los apetecibles muslos de Tetsuya para abrirle más las piernas y a la vez saca el dedo que mantenía en su interior, llevándoselo a la boca después sin romper el contacto visual que mantienen. Nota cómo las cejas del otro se fruncen un poco por aquel gesto, que seguramente le resulte tan obsceno como le ha parecido a él verle chupando cosas fálicas a lo largo de su amistad. Es excitante saber que a Kuroko también le calienta el sólo hecho de mirarle...  
Relamiéndose y con los dedos empapados en saliva, hace que las yemas resbalen entre las nalgas del más pequeño, buscando la rosada entrada. Kuroko se da cuenta rápidamente de que ésta vez lo que hace círculos, estremeciéndole y después le presiona en busca de hundirse dentro de él son dos dedos en vez de uno.  
Su cuerpo se resiste un poco por la tensión y los súbitos nervios que siente por haber llegado ya a ese punto, pero finalmente Kagami encuentra un ángulo en el que entran sin problemas, enteros. El peliazul suelta una exclamación y agarra las sábanas que tiene bajo él, pero el mayor empieza a mover la mano con suavidad, haciendo que sus músculos y su pelvis se relaje y que, poco a poco, su cuerpo vaya acoplándose a sus movimientos, al vaivén. Dios, hacía tanto que no se sentía así...  
Le gustaría morderse el labio, taparse la boca, reprimir un poco los sonidos que salen de su boca, pero no hay manera en la que pueda ocultar que realmente necesitaba eso. Pero cuanto más se acostumbra su cuerpo, más se da cuenta de que con un par de dedos, por muy bien que se sientan y por muy fuerte que le dé, no le serán suficiente...

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta de repente Taiga, brusco, feroz y cortante. Por supuesto no obtiene respuesta, Kuroko está demasiado ocupado intentando mantener la compostura, así que deja de mover los dedos tan repentinamente como ha hablado y añade:— Contesta.  
—S-s- sí. Sí. —balbucea Tetsuya, pestañeando con ojos confusos y vidriosos. Su respiración agitada hace que su pecho suba y baje con rapidez y está salivando tanto que tiene que tragar sonoramente antes de continuar hablando.— Pero... No pares. N-no pares, Kagami... Por favor, no pares... Sigue haciéndolo.  
—Joder, ¿pero cómo puedes decir eso como si nada? —le pregunta con media sonrisa, en parte irritada y en parte divertida, pero le hace caso y vuelve a la carga, ésta vez hundiendo los dedos en él con más fuerza. También se inclina ligeramente hacia delante para hablarle más de cerca y en un rápido vistazo el chico de cabello celeste se da cuenta de que con la mano libre se está tocando a si mismo, algo desesperado.— Kuroko... no aguanto más.  
—A-ahh... Yo... yo tampoco... Kagami... —gime Tetsuya, con las pupilas ya tan dilatadas como su tigre, justo antes de abrazarse a su cuello y besarle con la fiereza de un depredador. Después se separa de él con un sonoro chasquido y habla con más urgencia aún.— Házmelo. Házmelo ya. Ahora. Por favor.  
—Deja de decir " _por favor, por favor_ ", idiota. Voy a hacerlo. —gruñe el verdadero depredador, con el vello erizado y el sabor de su sombra aún en los labios.

Por muy prendido que esté por la desesperación de Kuroko, que prácticamente tiembla bajo él de pura excitación, no puede dejarse llevar; respira hondo y de manera entrecortada mientras se yergue sobre las rodillas y le saca los dedos del interior, provocando un ruido húmedo y arrancándole un jadeo.  
Mientras sigue tocándose a si mismo de manera casi inconsciente se toma un momento para disfrutar de la imagen que tiene desde ahí arriba: Kuroko, iluminado solamente por los rayos esporádicos de la tormenta, más desnudo que nunca y empapado en sudor, con el cabello revuelto y las manos enredadas en las sábanas de la cama de tanto agarrarlas, mirándole desesperado y jadeante, pidiéndole a gritos silenciosos que le haga el amor... Ese último y simple pensamiento es el que le activa de nuevo, con una prisa de mil demonios.  
Pero... baja la mirada y se mira la dura, caliente y palpitante erección que tiene en la mano. ¿Iba a caber **eso**... _ahí_? Sus dedos son grandes y largos, sí, pero... pero...

—Kagami... —suplica ya el más pequeño retorciéndose y jadeando.  
—Sí, sí. —Sacude la cabeza; tiene que dejarse de " _peros_ ". Ahí ya ha cabido algo más grande que sus dedos. Probablemente.— Voy a meterla.  
—Por favor. —repite por millonésima vez Kuroko en un suspiro desesperado.

¿Que si iba a caber eso en aquel prieto, apetecible y húmedo hueco? Bueno, tendría que comprobarlo.  
Intentando no perder el control de su respiración, agarra las piernas de Kuroko y le hace encogerse aún más, hasta que las rodillas le tocan el pecho y su trasero queda totalmente expuesto a sus hambrientos ojos. El peliazul suelta una breve exhalación por la posición y hace una mueca de dolor pero se agarra rápidamente las piernas por detrás de las rodillas para mantenerse así; su flexibilidad es nula pero no se quejaría ahora por nada del mundo, sabe que dentro de poco va a olvidarse incluso del significado de la palabra "flexibilidad".  
Kagami ni siquiera se da cuenta del problema de elasticidad de su compañero a pesar de conocer perfectamente sus características físicas al haber compartido tantos entrenamientos. Con la mandíbula prieta y los ojos fijos en lo que ocurre por debajo de sus ombligos, agarra firmemente su duro trozo de carne, se apoya en un muslo de Kuroko y empieza a rozarse por la dilatada y accesible entrada del chico, que se contrae por la anticipación, al igual que su delgado cuerpo.  
Los dos reprimen un primer sonido de placer después de ese roce, tan húmedo, tan cercano, tan... carnal. Después cogen aire, se miran fijamente con ojos oscuros ambos dos y Kagami vuelve a moverse, apretando cada vez más, tentando a su glande a colarse como quien no quiere la cosa en ese hueco hasta que Tetsuya por fin relaje los músculos del todo y eso pueda suceder.  
Como si volviese a ser virgen otra vez, Kuroko se sobresalta cuando siente que su cuerpo cede por un momento mientras el tigre está presionando y que aquello molesta. Segundos después reconoce la familiar sensación y traga saliva, abrumado y sonrojadísimo; pues claro que molesta, pero debe aguantarlo hasta que se acostumbre. De todas formas, no se siente tan incómodo como en el pasado en ese tipo de situaciones: ahora está demasiado excitado y que Kagami haya decidido hacerlo así, cara a cara, hace que la visión de sus expresiones le distraiga demasiado como para centrarse al cien por cien en la molestia... de momento. Está tan sensible que incluso nota el aliento de sus jadeos golpeándole el abdomen encogido y alguna que otra gota de sudor cayéndole en el pecho. Se le ve realmente concentrado, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se ha sobresaltado.  
Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del tigre, esa pequeña molestia no podía ser así de breve para siempre y en cuanto el glande se cuela y empieza a penetrarle más allá de la punta es cuando empieza a ser doloroso de verdad e imposible de ignorar. Aunque se muerde el labio al momento para no decir nada, su cuerpo entero se estremece y sus manos se sueltan de las piernas y se enganchan otra vez a las sábanas para maltratarlas en un intento de lidiar con el pinchazo que siente más allá de su espalda. De verdad es grande.  
Kagami también resbala las manos hasta el el colchón, buscando un punto de apoyo estable, a la vez que suelta un marcado suspiro al sentir cómo el interior de Kuroko parece que le empieza a dar una cálida bienvenida. Está tan apretado por dentro que, por muy mojado que esté todo, ha podido meter la punta y poco más; eso despierta en él unas ganas atroces de darle una fuerte embestida y hundirse de golpe, apuñalándole la retaguardia, pero es imposible no darse cuenta de cómo tiembla y se retuerce bajo él el jugador fantasma. Respira hondo para tranquilizarse, adueñarse de si mismo y evitar hacer tonterías. Tiene que tratarle con delicadeza.  
Pero mientras Taiga piensa en todo eso de controlarse y ser cuidadoso, Kuroko tiene otra cosa muy distinta en mente. A pesar de saber que no es bueno para su cuerpo, cuánto más dolor siente, cuánto más avanza Kagami y más profundo se hunde y abre sus carnes, más quiere él.  
El mayor lo está haciendo... bien. Entra poco a poco, a pulso, retrocede, vuelve a entrar, se abre paso lentamente y de manera gradual, aumentando de manera apenas imperceptible la velocidad. Demonios... le está impacientando. Tetsuya está temblando y retorciéndose pero de pura impaciencia, mordiéndose el labio para evitar perder el control y pedir más, más y más. Tiene las piernas enganchadas en las caderas del pelirrojo, siguiendo el movimiento y teniendo que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que hay en su cuerpo para no obligarle a echarse hacia delante y hacer que le penetre del todo de una vez. Sería deliciosamente doloroso, pero sabe las consecuencias físicas que eso le traería. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido que ocupar el banquillo en algún que otro partido cuando estaba en el Teikō por los mismos motivos.  
A ojos de Kagami, la situación se está enrareciendo a pasos agigantados. A pesar de estar reprimiendo sus deseos más salvajes y está procurando ir lento, Kuroko no deja de retorcerse y apretarle con las piernas como si quisiera frenarle. Además, está sonrojado hasta las orejas y tiene los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar... por no hablar de su dificultad para respirar, las exclamaciones ininteligibles que suelta de vez en cuando y de la pelea continua que tiene con la sábana que hay bajo él. En general, parece que esté sufriendo enormemente y el as del Seirin se está planteando si de verdad es normal todo eso.

—Oye. —dice con la voz rasposa. Después carraspea y Kuroko le mira con los ojos nublados por unas lágrimas no derramadas.— ¿La... la saco?

La habitación de repente se queda en silencio. Un silencio incómodo que parece más largo de lo que en realidad es y que ni siquiera la tormenta se atreve a perturbar mientras éste dura. Lo único que rompe aquel denso momento es una risa, breve, ahogada pero cantarina, que hace que Kagami Taiga casi de un brinco a pesar de la situación en la que está.  
¿Kuroko... se ha reído? ¿Se ha reído? **¿SE HA REÍDO?**

—¿Por... por qué? —pregunta Tetsuya, efectivamente sonriendo. Un rayo ilumina su dulce rostro, teñido de burla y una mirada que el tigre califica, sin duda, como desafiante.— ¿No sabes... có-cómo continuar?  
—Tú... —Las cejas de la bestia se fruncen de inmediato, sus ojos se oscurecen más y la sonrisa del más pequeño se ensancha, satisfecho. No hay marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.— Te vas a enterar, mierdecilla.

Si le quedaba algo de fuerza de voluntad, Kagami la manda a la mierda. Sin más preámbulos, sale de él casi por completo y después vuelve a hundirse hasta el fondo soltando un largo gruñido de gusto al hacerlo y provocando al instante una exclamación y un fuerte agarrón en los brazos por parte del peliceleste. Va a estar lleno de arañazos a la mañana siguiente pero es lo que menos podría importarle en este momento, por fin está completamente dentro del chico.  
Antes de que Kuroko se recupere de la primera y violenta estocada, se acomoda y agarra las caderas del chico, removiéndose en su cálido interior, haciéndose hueco. Ahora es su turno de mirarle desde arriba con una sonrisa acalorada pero oscura, pudiendo ver cómo poco a poco va despertando la desesperación del menor. Ahora sabe lo que su sombra quiere pero ¿por qué dárselo antes de observar cómo se arrastra un poco por ello?  
Efectivamente, Tetsuya no tarda ni dos segundos en empezar a moverse lastimosamente, alzando las caderas y arqueando la espalda hacia arriba todo lo que puede, moviéndose él sólo contra el tigre, desesperado y musitando lo que supone que son súplicas. O tal vez esté maldiciéndole. Al muy desvergonzado le gusta el sexo poco delicado y no esconde que tiene prisa por llevarlo a cabo.  
A Kagami le encantaría alargar más esa escena, ver cómo los aguados ojos azules del lindo joven acaban desbordándose de pura frustración, pero su propio aguante también luce por su ausencia, por lo que no hace esperar mucho a Kuroko. Afloja los dedos que tenía firmemente clavados en su cintura y apoya una mano al lado de su cabeza; primero retrocede lentamente, saliendo de él con cuidado y después vuelve a embestirle con fuerza como antes, haciendo que grite su nombre y que el cabezal de la cama choque contra la pared de la habitación.  
Sin duda es doloroso pero eso también lo hace terriblemente placentero para Tetsuya. Cuando Kagami empieza a entrar y salir de él y coge un ritmo constante, se le hace imposible cerrar la boca y aguantar las lágrimas por mucho que parpadee, pero no le importa ya. Todo a su alrededor empieza a perder sentido cuando hace el amor con la persona a la que ama, siempre ha sido así para él, lo único que importa son ellos dos ahora. Además, siente la mano libre de Taiga agarrar su rostro, obligándole a mirarle y después sus dedos, suaves, limpiándole las lágrimas... Todo eso sin dejar de embestirle fuertemente contra el colchón, como si fuesen dos situaciones totalmente diferentes, manteniendo una dualidad increíble que le deja confundido, abrumado pero sin duda maravillado. Y también le está mirando de una manera muy distinta a la habitual... ¿o se lo está imaginando?  
Cegado por el placer, estira los brazos para engancharle del cuello y obligar al pelirrojo a estar más cerca de él. Eso hace que las penetraciones de Kagami se vuelvan más profundas y que los gritos del jugador fantasma suban de volumen en consecuencia, olvidándose por completo de que están en un piso rodeado de vecinos y que ya es bien entrada la madrugada.  
El pobre Taiga, por su parte, tiene que recitar mentalmente una y otra vez la lección de Historia que han dado por la mañana para no correrse en ese mismo instante y recuperar el ritmo a duras penas. Se niega a acabar así de rápido porque a Kuroko le vayan las cosas fuertes y él sea... menos experimentado en el tema. Se niega a dejar que aquella experiencia tan increíble por la que había agonizado tanto esa noche y con la que había fantaseado durante meses finalice sin más. No, se niega rotundamente a dejar de escuchar tan pronto esa voz que gime de manera tan erótica su nombre una y otra vez, superando todos esos sueños que ha estado teniendo.  
Traga saliva costosamente y apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos para que Kuroko pueda seguir abrazándose a su cuello de manera cómoda y también para no despegar sus cuerpos y así continuar penetrándole profundo, duro, aunque no tan rápido. La reacción del pequeño a aquel leve cambio en la postura es instantánea: una de sus fuertes y blancas manos se le engancha en el cabello pelirrojo y la otra le clava las uñas en la nuca, dejando otra marca para la colección a la vez que intenta ahogar una fuerte exclamación mordiéndose el labio sin ningún éxito, ya que Taiga no tiene pensado darle descanso y sigue entrando y saliendo de él, arrancándole todos esos sonidos a los que cree que se está volviendo adicto. Dios, se siente increíble. Extenuante pero increíble.  
En el momento en el que Tetsuya escucha al as del Seirin empezar a acompañarle en los gemidos, le clava aún más las uñas en la piel y las arrastra, muriéndose de placer. La voz ronca de Kagami, las bruscas y profundas penetraciones, su cuerpo caliente y empapado en sudor... siente que se deshace y aún así sólo quiere más, más y más a pesar de que sabe que no puede haber más.  
Desesperado, se engancha con toda la fuerza de sus piernas a las caderas del mayor y empieza a moverse con él como puede a pesar de estar debajo, acoplándose a los movimientos animales, como si se tratase casi de una pelea. Justo después le da un tirón de pelo para acercarlo a su rostro y, a pesar de que Kuroko apenas tiene aliento y de que aquel gesto pilla por sorpresa a Kagami, parece que el beso está coreografiado, igual que lo que ocurre después.  
Con ansia, pasión y casi furia, se funden en un beso que mezcla saliva y exclamaciones ahogadas por la lengua del otro. El tigre no deja de embestirle en ningún momento, cada vez más profundo y acorde a los movimientos pélvicos del más pequeño, pero en cierto punto siente que las manos de su sombra le bajan por los brazos y, como si su cuerpo dejase de ser suyo, simplemente hace caso a lo que le dictan esas ya conocidísimas manos, dejándose caer hacia un lado.  
En ningún momento dejan de besarse, en ningún momento sus cuerpos dejan de estar entrelazados, ni tampoco sale de él, pero en un parpadeo sus posiciones cambian completamente y cuando Kagami Taiga abre los ojos y siente a Kuroko rompiendo el beso y cogiendo una bocanada de aire, siente que es él quien tiene la espalda pegada en el colchón y es el más pequeño el que está encima ahora. Hace un breve ademán de incorporarse, agarrándose a los muslos del peliazul, pero éste mismo le pone una mano en el pecho y se lo impide, negando con la cabeza mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos azules brillan llenos de deseo en mitad de la tormentosa noche; Kuroko se acaba de dar cuenta de que justo eso es el " _más_ " que necesitaba.  
Como si no hubiese habido ninguna pausa, vuelven a ponerse en marcha los dos a la vez, de cero a cien como si nada.  
Tetsuya apoya las manos en el duro abdomen del tigre y decide montarle con todas esas ganas que lleva reprimiendo desde la primera vez que lo vio y lo reconoció como su siguiente luz, desde que deseó tenerlo de esa manera para él.  
Primero le hace salir de él y después hace que todo su miembro entre dentro de golpe, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que en esa postura llega mucho más profundo, hasta alcanzar cierto punto que consigue prácticamente ponerle los ojos en blanco y del que, si se abusa demasiado, durará apenas segundos. Al darse cuenta no puede evitar sonreír un poco, sabiendo que definitivamente va a abusar de eso él mismo... al fin y al cabo no es algo de lo que pueda disfrutar sólo, siempre necesita la ayuda de alguien para llegar a ese lugar.  
Kagami primero se limita a mirar cómo el peliazul rebota sobre su regazo, pero Tetsuya lleva un ritmo demasiado rápido, demasiado duro y la lección mental de Historia ya no le distrae suficiente. Está empezando a sentir que el cuerpo le arde, que el vientre se le contrae y que apenas puede acallar los gemidos que le nacen en la garganta. Eso es demasiado para él, tiene que hacer algo.  
Sin pensárselo más de dos veces, estira la mano y agarra la siempre desatendida erección del peliazul mientras el dueño de la misma sigue montándole sin freno alguno, llenando la habitación de jadeos y sonidos de carne chocando la una con la otra. Tal vez en otro momento Kagami tendría un debate interno sobre cómo debería tratar los genitales de otro hombre, pero está tan caliente y tan a punto de correrse que empieza a masturbar a Kuroko sin más y, como respuesta, el jugador fantasma se encorva bruscamente hacia delante, estremeciéndose con brusquedad. No sabe si lo está haciendo muy bien o muy mal, pero no puede parar ahora.

—¡Kagami! —le grita Tetsuya, más fuerte y claro que los gimoteos de antes.— M-me- ya-.. no... ¡ya... a-aaaah-...!

El as del Seirin no comprende exactamente qué quiere decirle su compañero hasta que su cuerpo se sacude, siente cómo sus entrañas se contraen deliciosamente entorno a su miembro, haciendo que casi se corra también y nota cómo algo caliente se desperdiga por su abdomen. Tiene que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y apretar los dedos de los pies todo lo que puede para no llegar al clímax justo dentro del peliazul, que cae rendido encima de su pecho segundos después, mientras los últimos resquicios de su orgasmo se escurren por la mano que le masturbaba.  
Siente que el corazón le va a mil por hora; nunca había creído que sentir cómo le eyacula un tío en la mano le podía poner tan caliente.

—Córrete en mi boca. —susurra de repente Kuroko, mirando hacia arriba aún con la mejilla pegada en el pecho desnudo de su luz.  
—Eres un puto guarro, ¿sabes? —le contesta Taiga tras unos segundos, agarrándole los mofletes con una sola mano. Se sigue preguntando cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas sin más.  
—Pero quiero que lo hagas.  
—Deja de decirlo y hazlo entonces. —farfulla el pelirrojo, que no tiene ni idea aún de cómo funciona la mente de Kuroko en el sexo, al parecer.

Dicho y hecho.  
Tetsuya se despega del otro a duras penas y se saca su miembro con una mueca de disgusto y un breve quejido de molestia; ahora el dolor sí es desagradable. A pesar de seguir tembloroso y tener un aspecto demacrado de repente, como si estuviese enfermo otra vez, actúa rápido y con ganas, pero en vez de descender por el cuerpo de Kagami que es lo que él esperaba, se deja caer hacia un lado, rueda y se queda boca arriba, mirando al techo. Luego se recoloca mejor en los cojines que hay pegados al cabezal de la cama, se aparta los mechones sudados de la cara, se relame... y se queda mirando con esos ojos celestes suyos al tigre, esperando.  
Kagami, aún tumbado, parpadea largamente, pensando en lo que acaba de ver y procesando para comprender la correlación que tiene lo que ha dicho Kuroko con lo que acaba de hacer... hasta que lo entiende. La cosa es que ahora se tiene que mover él.  
Se incorpora rápidamente y vuelve a quedar de rodillas, acercándose a él y dejándole entre sus piernas. Su miembro, aún erecto, queda a la altura de la boca de Kuroko que simplemente observa cómo el tigre se coloca ante él y le pone una mano en la cabeza y el glande posado en la boca, como si esperase una felación de nuevo.  
Antes de que Taiga siga presionándole con la punta del miembro en los labios, el peliazul se lo agarra tan rápido y con tanto ímpetu que suena casi como una palmada y hace que el dueño del mismo suelte un insulto en inglés, puede que del susto o del latigazo de dolor que le haya podido provocar.  
El pelirrojo podría haberse quejado, de hecho, la mano que tenía enredada en el cabello celeste de su compañero estaba preparada para zarandearle, pero segundos después sus piernas, siempre resistentes, empiezan a temblar. Al echar un vistazo hacia abajo, ve cómo Kuroko está tocándole con ambas manos, masturbándole con rapidez y precisión, apretando y soltando el agarre de una manera deliciosa. Jamás le han tocado así de bien.

—Soy bueno con las manualidades, —explica Kuroko, correspondiendo a su mirada desde abajo— así que no seas brusco conmigo.  
—Hah... —empieza a reírse Kagami.  
—...a menos que yo lo pida. —añade el otro.

Para hacerle callar, Tetsuya abre la boca y saca la lengua, colocándola justo bajo el glande húmedo del mayor a la vez que intensifica el ritmo de la masturbación. Está siendo tan bueno, que Kagami siente cómo si la visión se le nublase por un momento y tiene que usar la otra mano para agarrarse al cabezal de la cama, haciendo crujir la madera.  
Apenas pasan unos minutos pero, poco a poco, lo que antes era una mano agarrando mechones de pelo celeste pasa a ser una caricia que baja desde la sien del menor hasta su barbilla, la cual sostiene con cariño, y lo que antes era una simple lengua posada en la punta del miembro de Kagami se convierte en húmedos besos que le llevan al límite, provocando que su pelvis empiece a moverse por si sola y sus piernas flaqueen.  
Siente los músculos cada vez más tensos, el abdomen se le encoje y, por mucho que intente ya pensar en otras cosas, lo único que tiene en mente es a Kuroko, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo y todo lo que ha pasado esa misma noche. Ni siquiera es capaz de articular alguna palabra con sentido entre los sonidos de placer para avisar a su compañero de que va a correrse ya, pero el jugador fantasma parece preparado, porque cuando Kagami llega al clímax, abre la boca y recibe todo lo que puede aunque acabe manchándose el pecho, sorprendido por la abundancia.  
En cuanto acaba, todas las energías abandonan su cuerpo y el tigre cae medio muerto hacia un lado, jadeando y parpadeando como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño muy agitado, recuperando el aliento y tratando de enfocar el cuarto. Se queda bocarriba durante unos segundos en silencio... ¿ha pasado? ¿Ha pasado de verdad? ¿O se acaba de despertar de un sueño muy agitado?  
Gira la cabeza ligeramente para comprobarlo y se encuentra con Kuroko Tetsuya en su cama, desnudo y hecho un desastre total, limpiándose algo pegajoso de la cara con el reverso de la mano que también ha manchado su pálido pecho. El chico le devuelve la mirada con sus habituales e indiferentes ojos, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos a pesar de que su sola presencia demuestra que sí ha pasado.

—No deberías comer tantas hamburguesas, Kagami. —le dice Kuroko con tono casual, refiriéndose al sabor de su semen. Taiga se sonroja violentamente y el otro le sonríe de vuelta.  
—MIRA... —Alza mucho la voz al hablar, pero el pelirrojo está exhausto y, para ser sinceros... Tetsuya le parece demasiado lindo en ese momento, por algún motivo que no comprende.— ...voy a ducharme.  
—Oh. ¿Eres vergonzoso ahora? —pregunta el peliazul, confuso pero divertido.

No obtiene respuesta, Kagami simplemente se recoloca el pantalón y huye de la habitación directo a la ducha... pero no importa. Kuroko no puede dejar de sonreír.  
La tormenta ha parado.


	6. Epílogo

Normalmente las duchas de Kagami Taiga suelen ser un visto y no visto.  
Teniendo en cuenta lo acostumbrado que está al ajetreo de los vestuarios masculinos y las prisas con las que van siempre al acabar los partidos, ya hasta en su casa se cronometra el tiempo que pasa bajo el agua y en menos de diez minutos ya está listo y con la toalla atada a la cintura, sacudiéndose para quitarse el exceso de humedad en el cabello... pero ésta vez es diferente.  
Después de todo lo que ha pasado, en cuanto ha cerrado la cortina de la ducha tras él y ha abierto el agua, su mente ha desconectado. No piensa en nada, tiene la mente completamente en blanco y sólo es capaz de sentir, sentir cómo el agradable agua fría se lleva su sudor y el de Kuroko, la tensión, el calor y todo lo demás y se va por el desagüe. Es terapéutico.  
Estira el cuello y cierra los ojos para que el agua le empape bien la cara también; su cuerpo está tan relajado que sería capaz de quedarse allí dormido, de pie, pero su mente está tan activa que se siente totalmente despierto y activo. No debería estar así después de haberse acostado con alguien y haber gastado tal cantidad de energía... Tendría que estar más calmado, y más teniendo en cuenta que tendrá que enfrentarse a Kuroko cuando salga de la ducha.

—¿Por qué te duchas con agua fría?  
—Porque me arde la piel.  
—¿Aún?

Kagami abre los ojos de repente, gira la cabeza bruscamente y se encuentra con Kuroko dentro de la ducha, mirándole con esos ojos azules tan indiferentes a los que ya debería estar familiarizado... pero no. Le recorre tal estremecimiento por la espalda que casi salta por encima del palo de la cortina de la ducha del susto que se lleva, pero en vez de eso sólo se pega a la pared de azulejos señalando al supone que recién llegado chico, que se ha colado ahí y no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo... ni por qué, en realidad.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!? —le grita a pleno pulmón mientras le señala, costándole muchísimo no trabarse al hablar.  
—Yo también me quería duchar y no salías. —Kuroko estira las manos y comprueba la temperatura del agua, haciendo una mueca de disgusto justo después: demasiado fría para él.  
—...¿y no te podías esperar un poco? —pregunta tras un largo silencio, recomponiéndose como puede y cubriéndose como quien no quiere la cosa la entrepierna, gesto que Tetsuya no pasa por alto.  
—Llevas media hora aquí. —Se cruza de brazos, como si se abrazase a si mismo. Está empezando a enfriarse.— ¿Por qué te tapas...?  
—No estoy... —No continúa hablando porque es obvio que su brazo está cubriendo sus vergüenzas, lo cual es una estupidez porque, en fin, se lo acaban de ver todo el uno al otro. Pero Kagami es demasiado orgulloso como para confesarle a Kuroko que ha tenido un ataque de vergüenza súbito al verle ahí desnudo de repente y tan cerca... pero por suerte se da cuenta de la postura que el más pequeño tiene en ese momento.— ¿Y tú?  
—¿Yo? —Kuroko se mira cuando Kagami le señala y ve que se refiere a sus brazos cruzados.— No me estoy tapando. Tengo frío.

Ah, claro.  
De repente, Kagami recuerda por qué Kuroko está en su casa en realidad. Los estornudos, la fiebre... está enfermo. O lo estaba, como sea, la cosa es que si se enfría corre el riesgo de empeorar, con las graves consecuencias que puede tener eso para el equipo y para su integridad física en general teniendo en cuenta cómo se podía poner Riko si se entera del resfriado.  
La parte responsable de Taiga reaparece y, sin mediar palabra, su lenguaje corporal cambia por completo y se relaja notablemente, echa mano al grifo de la ducha y lo gira para que el agua salga caliente. Kuroko, viendo con curiosidad aquel cambio, extiende las manos para comprobar que la temperatura ha cambiado y, cuando siente que es agradable, se mete bajo el chorro de agua para poder quitarse él también el sudor y relajar sus músculos con esa sanadora ducha.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta Kagami. No puede evitar suavizar la voz al ver cómo su sombra luce tan relajado bajo el agua. Para su sorpresa, Tetsuya se acerca a él sin decir nada, acabando con la poca distancia que hay entre ellos y le abraza, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho.  
—Ahora sí. —farfulla, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Teniendo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se le escape una sonrisilla boba, corresponde lentamente a ese abrazo. Primero masajea su cabeza, haciendo que el cabello celeste del chico se empape bien y así quede limpio de sudor y olor a lluvia, después le acaricia con sutileza el rostro, el cuello,... Cuando llega a los hombros también los masajea un poco, viendo que por esa zona hay marcas que en algún momento ha hecho con la boca o los dientes, preguntándose si le dolerán demasiado, aunque cuando pasa la mano por encima el chico no reacciona como si le molestase.  
Las caricias llegan a la espalda del jugador fantasma, por la que suben y bajan una y otra vez lentamente. Siente cómo Tetsuya le devuelve las caricias en los costados, cómo las yemas de sus dedos se arrastran por su piel cada vez con más fuerza... Sabe que ambos están pensando en lo mismo de nuevo.  
Como si hubiese sido derrotado, suelta un largo suspiro y deja caer una de las manos más allá de la espalda del 11 del Seirin, agarrándole una de las pálidas nalgas. Al principio el más pequeño, se engancha a él y ahoga un sonido, pero en cuanto empieza a sobarle la carne que ha agarrado y a tirar de ella, suelta una exclamación y su cuerpo se queda rígido.  
Kagami le suelta al momento y se separa ligeramente a la vez que Kuroko le pone las manos cerradas en puños en el pecho y gira el rostro hacia un lado para que no le vea directamente, pero al tigre no se le hace muy complicado leer la situación ahora que sabe más o menos cómo funcionan las cosas.

—Te he hecho daño. —le dice, sin soltar su cintura. No es una pregunta: lo sabe.  
—No. —responde Kuroko sin más a pesar de que sus mejillas tienen menos color del habitual y sus piernas parecen incluso a punto de ceder.  
—No me jodas, Kuroko. —replica el tigre tras unos segundos en silencio en los que sólo se escucha el repiqueteo del agua de la ducha. Espera a que el otro le dé alguna explicación más, pero en vista de que parece que no va a volver a abrir la boca, ni siquiera a mirarle de nuevo, intenta continuar:— Kuroko...  
—Estoy feliz, Kagami. —le corta de repente Tetsuya, alzando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos. El pelirrojo se queda pasmado, con la boca abierta y a mitad de lo que sea que quisiera decir, pero por lo menos deja de tener la nariz arrugada y poner esa cara tan seria que da miedo.— Creía que... te alejarías de mí al saber la forma en la que me atraes.  
—¿Huh? ¿Alejarme de ti por eso? —repite las palabras como si le enfadasen. Luego niega con la cabeza, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.— Menuda gilipollez. No tengo pensado alejarme de ti nunca, ¿te enteras?  
—...ah. —contesta en voz muy baja Kuroko.

Las palabras del tigre, breves y tan abruptas como siempre, han conseguido sonrojarle genuinamente ésta vez... y cuando Kagami se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, de cómo ha sonado y también de que el peliazul se lo ha tomado tal cual, suelta su cintura inmediatamente, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte que no sea la cara de su sombra y sintiendo ahora lo pequeña que es la ducha para ellos dos.

—Quiero decir... tenemos cosas que cumplir, ¿n-no?  
—Sí.

Pero por mucho que intente rectificar ahora, siente los ojos celestes de Kuroko mirándole con cierto brillo que hace que el corazón le bombee más rápido de lo normal, sus mejillas pálidas ya están teñidas de una manera demasiado bonita como para pasar por alto y ¿qué demonios es esa sonrisa tan tierna que le está regalando? Está pidiéndole a gritos que le bese; no, está obligándole a que le bese... pero es que si le besa no está muy seguro de cómo van a acabar. Dios mío, ¿no está el agua demasiado caliente? ¿Tendrá él también la cara así de roja? Tiene que salir de ahí YA.

—BUENO, yo ya he acabado. —exclama de repente Kagami, dándole un manotazo a la cortina de la ducha y casi peleándose con ella.  
—Oh. —Kuroko se sobresalta, pero reacciona un segundo después, cierra el grifo y le sigue.— Yo también.

En cuanto pone un pie fuera de la ducha, Tetsuya recibe un toallazo en la cara. Eso ya se parece un poco más al tipo de cosas a las que está acostumbrado y es que en los vestuarios del Seirin, cuando están todos y tienen que compartir duchas, siempre hay peleas, risas y toallazos, muchos toallazos. Kuroko se lleva por lo menos dos toallazos en la cara cada vez que cruza los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos.  
Sentir esa familiaridad en esa situación le hace sonreír con suavidad mientras se empieza a secar el cuerpo. No siente que las cosas vayan a enrarecerse entre ellos dos, ni tampoco que vayan a cambiar con el tiempo como pasó con... no, no quiere pensar en él ahora. La sonrisa se le ensancha un poco más al darse cuenta de que el tigre ha cumplido con lo prometido: puede permitirse bloquear el recuerdo de su primer amor por lo feliz que se siente ahora.  
Observa al pelirrojo mientras éste sacude la cabeza como si fuese un animal, llenándolo todo de agua, y le da las gracias mentalmente, pero Taiga no tarda mucho en sentirse observado y, siguiendo la costumbre de los vestuarios, se abalanza sobre él toalla en mano para secarle de mala manera el pelo.  
Kuroko ni siquiera se resiste y cuando Kagami le suelta, tiene el pelo como si hubiese metido la cabeza en una lavadora. Obviamente se niega a peinarse y entonces el anfitrión se ve obligado a peinarle él mismo, pero no sin antes vestirse un poco. Taiga se pone unos pantalones cortos y al jugador fantasma vuelve a dejarle una camiseta de manga corta limpia.  
Mientras le peinan de manera forzosa, Kuroko se lleva el cuello de la camiseta a la nariz, oliéndolo sin reparo; ha descubierto que le encanta el olor de la casa de Kagami.

—Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, Kagami.

La frase pilla por sorpresa a Taiga, que justo apaga la luz del baño cuando ambos ya han acabado y están saliendo. Deja de caminar y se queda mirando la figura del chico con extrañeza, confuso; Tetsuya se da cuenta y se gira para observarlo también, esperando a que diga algo, pero Kagami no parece encontrar las palabras para formular la pregunta, así que decide continuar él mismo.

—Duerme conmigo. —le dice simplemente Kuroko.  
—¿Estás seguro...? —Taiga empieza a avanzar hacia él. Tetsuya le agarra de la mano con total confianza y es él quien le guía hacia el cuarto. Tiene que fingir esa confianza y descaro, porque en realidad a él también le pone nervioso aquello.  
—Sí. Pero no vamos a hacerlo más hoy.  
—¿Hay... hay que hablar de... eso? —pregunta el otro, cada vez más incómodo y avergonzado. Kuroko asiente y Taiga suspira.— ¿Por qué...?  
—Porque quiero que sepas que lo de hoy... —Kuroko le suelta la mano, se queda quieto a los pies de la cama y guarda silencio un momento, como si estuviese eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para continuar.— Ha sido desastroso.  
—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Q-qué dices, capullo!? ¿¡Tan horrible ha sido!?  
—No he dicho eso pero- —Hace una breve pausa; al subirse a la cama hace una mueca de dolor y el rostro de Kagami, que estaba descompuesto por las duras palabras que acababa de recibir, cambia rápidamente a uno de consternación. Antes de que Kuroko se tire boca abajo en la cama y continúe hablando, ya comprende más o menos a qué se refiere con que ha sido desastroso.— Ha sido caótico y es por eso que tendríamos que conocernos mejor en este ámbito también, ¿comprendes?  
—Sí, más o menos...

Taiga va por el otro lado de la cama y, antes de tumbarse también, se molesta en tapar el cuerpo de Kuroko para que no tenga que volverse a mover él. Después se echa en el colchón y se queda boca arriba, poniendo las manos tras la cabeza y observando de reojo al más pequeño, que tiene el rostro ladeado hacia fuera, así que no le está mirando y por eso puede permitirse él el lujo de quedarse con los ojos clavados en su nuca.

—Entonces quieres decir... —empieza a decir el tigre después de un rato en silencio, hablando muy lento. Tetsuya gira el rostro hacia él cuando le escucha y su mirada azul hace que se quede cortado y deje la frase en el aire.  
—Lo haremos más veces, si es lo que te preguntas. —dice el chico sin ningún tipo de pudor. La expresión del mayor hace que el jugador fantasma se sonría.— Sí que eres vergonzoso.  
—N-no es eso —Avergonzado, se yergue y niega con el rostro colorado—, es que tú, bastardo, tienes la lengua muy suelta y-y-  
—Me gustas mucho, Kagami.  
—... ¿E-Ehhh?

Y dejándole boquiabierto, Kuroko vuelve a girar el rostro, ladea el cuerpo con un quejido y le da la espalda, preparándose para dormirse al fin, sin intención de darle ningún tipo de explicación.  
Kagami parpadea largamente, confuso y descolocado, mirando el revuelto y húmedo cabello celeste del más pequeño sobre su almohada. Ahora sí que tiene las mejillas encendidas como una lámpara de lava. ¿Le acaba de decir... que le gusta? ¿Mucho?  
Lentamente y en silencio, apaga la luz. Sí, eso ha dicho. Le ha dicho que le gusta y que le gusta mucho.  
Él también se acomoda en la cama, de lado y encajándose con el otro chico para así poder abrazarle con cuidado, sabiendo que está dolorido pero aún así apretándole lo suficiente como para hacerlo significativo. Escucha la respiración de Kuroko y es lenta, pesada... ¿de verdad ese cabeza hueca se ha dormida así de rápido? Debía estar cansado pero apenas han pasado cinco minutos.  
De todas formas, él está nerviosísimo y todo es por culpa de ese idiota... Aún durmiendo le pone así de nervioso. ¿Cómo es posible que provoque tantas cosas en él sin hacer nada...?

—Tú a mi también, imbécil. Mucho más. —susurra Taiga con intensidad contra el cabello del otro, con la certeza de que no le está escuchando.

Kuroko Tetsuya sonríe ampliamente, teniendo que morderse el labio para no soltar un largo suspiro. Se siente completo.

**.**

—¡¡Vosotros dos!!

Todos los jugadores del Seirin se encogieron al escuchar la furiosa voz de Aida Riko a pesar de saber que esa llamada de atención no iba por ninguno de ellos. De hecho, los únicos jugadores que tendrían que darse por aludidos, que son los recién llegados, ni siquiera reaccionan al ver a su entrenadora así de cabreada.

—¡Llegáis tarde! ¡Y ni siquiera habéis ido hoy a clase! ¿¡Creéis que no me entero de las cosas o qué!?  
—Ha sido su culpa. —dice Kagami con el ceño fruncido, señalando al chico que le acompaña.  
—Lo siento. Enfermé. —se explica Kuroko con su característica indiferencia.  
—¡Encima! _Aaaaaagh_. —La pobre entrenadora suspira y se lleva una mano a la cara, pero luego levanta la cabeza rápidamente, como si fuese un perro de caza que acaba de captar un nuevo olor, con expresión de sospecha.— Pero si sólo Kuroko estaba enfermo, ¿por qué has faltado tú también, Kagami? Sabes que si bajas tus notas por holgazanear, nos traerás problemas, ¿no...?  
—A-ah, eso... —balbucea Kagami. Sabía que podían preguntarle por eso, pero el sólo pensar en soltar una excusa sobre el tema le pone tenso.  
—Yo estaba en su casa y hasta que no he mejorado no me he podido mover. —interviene rápidamente Kuroko, salvándole la vida. Kagami suspira aliviado.  
—¿En su casa...? —se pregunta Riko por lo bajo.

Antes de que la entrenadora pueda seguir uniendo cabos y continuar con el interrogatorio, Kuroko le da un suave golpe en el costado a Kagami para que se mueva y se pongan a calentar ya para unirse a sus compañeros. Riko va a dejarlos estar; ¿qué más da? piensa, es verdad que esos dos van siempre juntos y no es tan raro que Kagami llevase a Kuroko a su casa si enfermase. No importa. Son buenos amigos. Y eso va muy bien para el equipo.  
Justo cuando la entrenadora se gira para mirar a los demás chicos en la cancha que llevan calentando un rato, Kuroko se quita la chaqueta y pasa por su lado, dejándole boquiabierta por algo que acaba de ver. En su cuello hay unas marcas moradas que sus analíticos ojos rápidamente reconocen pero se niegan a procesar, menos aún cuando Kagami también pasa por delante de ella en camiseta de tirantes y ve que tanto sus musculosos brazos como parte de su visible espalda están llenos de arañazos.  
Aida empieza a balbucear algo pero ninguno de los dos la escucha... aunque por algún motivo, Kagami se queda helado y deja de caminar. Riko sigue la mirada del tigre y entonces se da cuenta de que todos sus chicos han dejado de calentar y también están mirando fijamente hacia el mismo punto.  
Ajeno al ambiente de su alrededor, el jugador fantasma sigue su camino y, aunque normalmente es invisible para todos, de repente atrae las miradas del equipo al completo. Está cojeando. Está claramente cojeando, como si tuviese una lesión.  
Un denso silencio inunda el gimnasio y se escucha cómo una pelota cae de las manos de Hyûga y se va rodando.  
Todos están viendo las evidencias igual que ella, no hace falta tener ojos de analista... y aunque Tetsuya parezca totalmente ajeno a la situación, Kagami palidece al darse cuenta de que todos han unido cabos. Gira la cabeza lentamente hacia la entrenadora, que está roja, tanto de furia como de pura vergüenza.

—¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO, INDECENTES!? —ruge ella, lanzándose a por el tigre sin pensárselo dos veces mientras él grita de pánico como si fuese un gatito.  
—¿E-estás bien, Kuroko...? —pregunta Koganei, acercándose al número 11 del Seirin mientras éste coge la pelota que Hyûga ha dejado caer.  
—Perfectamente. —Todos los jugadores se quedan asombrados y algo perturbados por la radiante sonrisa que el jugador fantasma les dedica.

De fondo, se escuchan los gritos de dolor de Kagami Taiga, que mientras tanto está siendo torturado por su entrenadora, preguntándose por qué sólo él está sufriendo ese castigo.


End file.
